


If I Believed | Qrowin Fest 2018

by BeaBee_7



Series: Chance Meeting [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Light-Hearted, Qrowin Fest 2018, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaBee_7/pseuds/BeaBee_7
Summary: Here are my submissions for Qrowin Fest 2018!Summary: After being convienced by Ruby, Yang, and Weiss; Winter accepted Qrow's invitation to spend the holiday in Patch with him and his family.*Note: This follows the headcanons of my other Qrowin fic, "Chance Meeting" and will contain little spoilers for that fic and future chapters of said fic - if you care.





	1. Gingerbread Cookies

Winter held in her sigh as she followed Weiss up to the Xiao Long residence. Snow covered the path and the rows of trees leading up to the house, but the chill was neither harsh nor bitter like Atlas. It was calm with sunlight glistening off of icicles. When Qrow asked her to spend the holiday with him and his family, it caught her off-guard. She blinked in surprised and if wasn’t for his nieces shouting from the other side of the scroll to extend the invitation to the rest of the Schnee Family, she probably would have said no.

She hid her hands behind her back to stop her nervous habit of playing with her fingers. This will be the first time she will be spending Year End with him and his family. Despite being in a relationship for more than six years now, she had never properly spent the holiday with him. Either she was on a mission or he was, and now that she had been honorably discharged from the Atlas Military after completing her six-year of service a few months ago, she had more time to actually plan and schedule events such as these.

And after the battle against Salem, they needed these happy occasions.

“I wish Whitely could’ve come with us,” Weiss mentioned, “but at least he’ll keep Mama and Klein company while we’re gone.”

“Perhaps, next time,” Winter said.

Weiss nodded and glanced up at her, “Are you nervous?”

“I’m not.”

“You don’t need to pretend with me.”

Winter frowned, “Do I appear to be?”

Weiss smiled, “very much.”

“It’s just…new. That’s all.”

“New is good. Especially for us,” Weiss said gently as the peak of the Xiao Long’s house appeared. “Especially after all that happened last year.”

“They’re here!” A loud high-pitched voice broke through and they saw a whirlwind of red petals coming towards them. The petals formed into Ruby who tackled Weiss in a hug, “It’s so good to see you!”

“You’re acting as if I didn’t see you two weeks ago at the Academy,” Weiss grumbled. “Still, I supposed it good to see you, too.”

Ruby grinned, “Well, we were busy with finals that we didn’t really see each other.”

“You’re overly dramatic.”

Ruby smiled and quickly turned to Winter, “Hello Winter. It’s good to see you, too.” Ruby curtsied low, pulling at the ends of her black skirt but whined when Weiss shoved her lightly.

“Hello, Ruby Rose. Thank you for inviting us for Year End and for being a good friend to my sister.”

“No problem! And it was all Uncle Qrow’s idea,” she grinned. “We’re all super happy you guys could come. Oh, do you need help with your luggage?”

Winter glanced from her modest suitcase to Weiss who had a large blue suitcase in hand that she refused Winter to carry. “I’m fine, thank you,” Winter said. “How about you, Weiss?”

“I’m good,” Weiss said with an embarrassed blush, struggling slightly but refusing help as she followed Winter and Ruby up to the house.

“Hey! You guys finally made it! It’s good to see you!” Yang was trotting up to them, stopping to hug Weiss. Picking the smaller girl up easily, Weiss dropped her suitcase due to the tight hug Yang gave her.

“Yes, now, please, put me down,” she barked

“Sorry,” Yang snickered and threw Weiss’ suitcase over her shoulder as if it weighed nothing. “What you got in here? Presents?”

“Yes.”

“Really?!”

“You can’t look.”

“What?” Yang huffed but smiled, “Fine.” She turned to Winter; her heart fluttering a bit like the first time they meant last year when they journeyed to Atlas with the Relic of Knowledge.

“Hello Yang, thank you for having us over,” Winter smiled softly.

“H-Hi! Not a problem! It’s my – I mean our pleasure,” Yang smiled large, her rosy cheeks gaining another shade until Weiss grabbed her and began to drag her inside. “W-wait!”

“Not today, Xiao Long,” Weiss hissed.

“Come on, your sister is cute,” Yang whispered back.

“And dating Uncle Qrow for the past six years,” Ruby reminded Yang once she caught up to them with a humorous grin.

“And he says he's unlucky,” Yang muttered.

“Did you leave my sister alone?” Weiss asked, glancing back to see Winter looking up at the sky.

“Not really,” Ruby smiled shyly, “I just thought they would like some privacy.” They all looked at a blackbird swooping down from the sky and transforming into a man before scurrying inside.

“Always making a theatrical entrance,” Winter smiled softly.

“Stage tricks are the easiest way to make you smile,” Qrow grinned, closing the distance between them. “Hey there, Snow Queen.”

“Hello,” she responded and he leaned down with the same grin growing a tad larger. “Yes?”

“I’m waiting for my kiss.”

“Kiss?”

“Yeah. My ‘hello’ kiss or an ‘I miss you so much’ kiss or ‘I want to fuck you so hard against this tree and would if we were alone’ kiss.”

She narrowed her gaze at him.

“You know that cold glare of yours only makes me want you more,” he said and tapped his lips and she, still shy with displaying public affection, glanced to the side and saw they were alone.

"One kiss."

"One kiss," he promised

She leaned up to give him a quick peck. However, he pressed forward and tugged her close. He felt as if her lips were air and he could not breathe without them. Her suitcase slipped from her grasp and dropped to the ground in surprise when he dug his hand into her hair, intensifying the kiss until she pulled away to breathe. She pinched his cheek when she saw his smug grin, and he pressed one last kiss to her lips and then her cheek before grabbing her suitcase from the ground.

“I missed you,” he said, waiting for her to take his arm like she always did when they went out for a walk.

She removed her hand from eyes and sighed. Embarrassed, but happy. “I missed you, too.”

~o~o~o~o~

It was later in the evening after Winter and Weiss finished preparing the dough for gingerbread cookies that she met Taiyang. He was returning from an errand a few hours later than anticipated. When Qrow described the father of two, it was always positive attributes. He was kind and lively and was basically a calmer version of Yang. So, Winter was surprised when the blonde man walked in through the back kitchen door and dropped the bags of grocery he was holding.

“It’s you!”

“Um, yes. Hello?” Winter nodded, glancing at the scattered items on the floor. “I’m Winter Schnee, I’m-”

“Qrow’s girlfriend,” Taiyang finished with a grin. “Oh, this is great! I’ve wanted to meet you since your performance at the Opening of Remnant!”

“Oh, you saw that?”

Wasn’t that more than seven years ago?

“Yes! You were fantastic and the way you cast a spell on Qrow and made him get that lovesick face? Gods, it was priceless!” He laughed, finally kneeling down to pick up the things he dropped. “I’ve been trying to convince him to invite you over for dinners for years now.”

“It’s, well, been complicated,” Winter began to help as well, setting the grocery items on the counter.

“I imagine,” Taiyang said with a bittersweet smile, “but I’m glad I finally get to meet you; and thank you.”

She blinked blankly, “I doubt I’ve done anything as of late that merits a thank you.”

“You have. Caring for Qrow,” he said, “You see, he and I, we've known each other since we were teenagers. Two decades now. We got into a lot of trouble. Saw a lot of things. Became, somewhat, in-laws. He was there for me and the girls through our ups and downs, and, well,” Taiyang smiled down at her, friendly and bright, “He’s always been worried about his semblance that, sometimes, I feel he forgets that good things can happen to him, too.”

Winter looked at the last can in her hand before passing it to Taiyang. “I don’t believe in luck,” she said carefully, the cadence of her voice steady. “However, if I did believe, I would say meeting Qrow was the best luck I’ve ever had.”

He slowly beamed at her, happy with her reply, and was about to hug her and welcome her to the family joyously when Qrow walked in.

“Tone it down, pretty boy, she’s taken.”

“Qrow,” Winter shot him a look that had him grinning.

“What? Jealous?” Taiyang said.

“Cautious,” Qrow said and turned to Winter, “Don’t let his pretty mug fool you. He had all the girls in Beacon falling for his golden boy smile.”

Taiyang laughed and rolled his eyes lightheartedly, “Sure I did.”

Qrow leaned into Winter and whispered, “he did.”

“Did you guys settled in already?” Taiyang asked when the rest of the girls popped into the kitchen.

“Dad!” Yang and Ruby rushed over to hug him tightly. Taiyang hugged them warmly before greeting Weiss. Zwei followed close behind, wagging his tail happily.

“We haven’t yet,” Winter said, “Weiss and I just got in an hour or so ago, and it seems we got distracted when Ruby mentioned she wanted cookies. There were no chocolate chips so I offered to bake her gingerbread cookies.”

"You guys didn't have to do that," Taiyang said.

“It's no trouble," Weiss said, "Since it's a traditional Atlas Year End dessert we used to bake them all the time when we were little."

“Additionally, Yang tells me you four like to have gingerbread competitions?” Winter smiled.

“We do!” Ruby grinned, shaking Weiss’ shoulders excitedly.

“I hope we’re not imposing, then."

“No! No. Thank you for that,” Taiyang said, “Ah, well, as for rooms, Qrow is taking his old bedroom downstairs, but we have one room upstairs available with bunk beds. If you guys want, you can take that room or Weiss can sleep with the girls and Winter can-”

“We’ll take it!” Weiss burst out excitedly, eyes shining as she thought about sharing bunk beds with Winter. Fulfilling a childhood dream. “Right, Winter?”

“As long as I get the bottom bunk.”

Taiyang held back his snickering at Qrow’s outraged expression but it burst out when Winter turned around to give Qrow an amused smile. Qrow’s expression turned sour.

“I’ll take your suitcases upstairs then,” Taiyang laughed. “Girls, can you put the groceries away?”

“Sure!”

Winter and Weiss thanked him for his hospitality and went back to prepping the dough as Yang put the groceries away. Ruby snuck out of the responsibility to watch the Schnee sisters bake. Qrow scowled at Taiyang who snickered all the way out of the kitchen and joined Ruby to watch.

Winter tied her hair up high with a ribbon, echoing her hairstyle of when she was in the Atlas Academy. Weiss took the dough out of the fridge to roll out while Winter prepared the icing for decoration. Ruby fished cookies cutters from a drawer and helped cut shapes out.

A rogue strand of hair escaped Winter’s ponytail and Qrow reached to tuck it behind her ear, smiling when she blushed and frowned at him. The kitchen was lively, more so when Taiyang and Yang began to throw puns left to right. Ruby found two more cookie cookies right before Winter cut out the last few shapes and it happened to be a crow and a swan. Pleased, Winter used it to cut out the final cookies.

As they baked, Winter and Weiss prepared traditional Atlas hot chocolate which was thicker and richer than Vale’s and had cinnamon with a touch of nutmeg mixed in. They all chatted happily around the dinner table with cups of hot chocolate, Qrow getting smacked on the head when he pulled Winter onto his lap. But, she settled in the chair next to him, giving him a look when he tugged her chair closer to his.

“That was your first date?” Taiyang laughed, “you stole her from a party and took her to an arcade?!”

“I took her to a café before the arcade and it was more like she ran away with me,” Qrow corrected with a chuckle and Winter bumped him lightly with her shoulder.

“Wait,” Weiss leaned forward, “Was that the party where Mama had to get you?”

“It was,” Winter answered.

“The one where you rejected that marketing heir’s marriage proposal?”

“What?” Qrow looked at her sharply.

“It was,” Winter responded.

“Weren’t you just nineteen, then?” Weiss asked.

“You stole a nineteenth-year-old from her house?” Taiyang sputtered at Qrow.

“Woah, Dad, how would you feel if some thirty-three-year-old guy tried to take me on a date.” Yang teased, munching on a marshmallow.

“Not helping, Yang,” Qrow frowned.

“No,” Taiyang pointed a finger at Yang and then at Ruby, “No.”

“I didn’t say anything!” Ruby exclaimed.

Taiyang pointed at Qrow who held his hands up innocently, “You-”

“If it makes any difference,” Winter interjected calmly, “Qrow’s involvement with me since the beginning was much tamer than what… I was used to and very sincere.”

“Ha!” Qrow grinned victoriously.

“What do you mean?” Taiyang asked.

“Well, like Weiss mentioned. I rejected a marriage proposal,” she sipped her hot chocolate. “And honestly, it wasn’t the first one.”

“How many men proposed to you?” Qrow asked with a scowl.

“I had seven proposals by my eighteenth birthday.”

“Eight,” Weiss corrected, “There was you-know.”

“Ah, yes. Eight. The pharmacy one.”

“No, not him. The biotech one.”

Winter frowned at the memory, “Oh, yes. That lout of brat. Nine, then.”

“Y-you had nine proposals by your…what?” Taiyang looked terrified, “where was your father?!”

“Arranging a marriage between the heir of the Lapis Energy Company and I,” Winter said.

“Leather-hands?” Qrow fumed.

“Your father supported this!?” Taiyang looked enraged.

Winter looked around the table, all their eyes were on her and she felt slightly uncomfortable. Wishing to move on from this topic soon. “Um, yes.”

“What happened?” Yang asked, “I mean. You didn’t marry him, did you?”

“Of course not,” Weiss huffed, “Charles Lapis is a bull-leg horn. Winter’s too good for him and his mess, and his failing business.”

“I ran away to join the army the night before the courthouse ceremony,” Winter answered Yang.

“Wait, you were a day away from being married?” Taiyang paled. "Against your will?"

“Yes,” she answered unfazed.

“Do you go through the same thing?” Ruby asked Weiss.

“No. Thanks to Winter and her rebelling-”

“Rebelling?” Winter repeated in surprise.

“Yes, rebelling,” Weiss smirked. “Father decided to try a different tactic with me. Instead of forcing me into an arranged marriage or making me go on dates with these eager and pompous leeches, he made me focused on my education and training to become the next CEO of the Company.”

“Is that why you joined the military?” Ruby asked Winter next.

“Well, while yes, it was to avoid getting married. It was also to gain my freedom from my father. I honestly have been more interested in becoming a huntress than a solider.”

“But, you did join the military to rebel against your father, right?” Yang grinned.

“Yes, I suppose in simple terms, you can say that,” Winter sighed, knowing Qrow would tease her about this later.

“And you knew about this, Qrow?” Taiyang asked.

“Wait,” Qrow said, staring at Winter. “Was that the night I punched Leather-Hands?”

“You were the one that punched Charles Lapis!?” Weiss shouted with a grin.

Winter’s cheeks gained a shade of pink, “Yes.”

“Oh, how romantic of you, Uncle Qrow,” Yang teased, “rescuing an heiress from an arranged and loveless marriage.”

Qrow barked a laugh, “If I’ve known that, I would’ve punched him harder.”

Winter smacked his knee, embarrassed that the topic was still being discussed when the oven beeped, signaling the cookies were ready. She thanked the Gods for timing and the distraction as all the girls were focused on the cookies again. After cooling, they began decorating. Weiss taught simple Atlas designs to Ruby and Yang, and Taiyang began assembling a gingerbread house.

“This is nice,” Winter said, outlining a grimm with black icing.

“Yeah,” Qrow sipped from his hot chocolate as he continued to watch, licking icing from Winter’s hand when no one was looking and grinning, again, at her frown.

“Behave,” she reprimanded.

“It’s going to be hard to when we don’t share a bed now,” Qrow made a soft huff of protest when she flicked his forehead.

“Not my fault.”

“You agreed to it.”

“Because Weiss always wanted to share a room with me since she was a child.”

“So I have to suffer for it?”

“Yes.”

“Fine,” he huffed again before he leaned over and whispered. “Think you can sneak over to my room tonight? Since, you know, you’re so good a rebelling,” He leered, dodging the second flick she was going to inflict on him.

“No,” Winter finished the swan cookie, adding more interactive design to it compared to others. She began to decorate the crow-shaped cookie, feeling him playing with the tip of her hair.

Soon, all the cookies were decorated with icing. All of Ruby’s cookies had candy buttons and eyes. Yang’s were an explosion of color with a few missing limbs from where she bit them off. Weiss' were clean and simple. Taiyang’s house collapsed twice but was repaired with icing and white chocolate until it stood nice and tall. While Qrow did not participate in the decorating, he did eat three cookies despite Ruby and Yang's protest.

“This was fun!” Ruby clapped her hand together.

“And delicious,” Yang finished off a grimm’s missing arm.

“Told you homemade is better than store-bought,” Weiss crossed her arm and smirked.

“Come on, everyone,” Taiyang scooted them all behind the table where their creation laid. “Let’s take a photo.”

Winter was about to decline but Qrow dragged her behind the table and swung his arm around her. “We need more photos of us,” he said, kissing her temple. “And, this is our first Year End together.”

Winter gave a small nod, “I suppose for once you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

“You shouldn’t lie,” she joked and gestured to Weiss to stand in the middle, next to her while Ruby stood to her right.

Taiyang set the timer and rushed to stand between Yang and Ruby with Zwei in Ruby’s arms, “It’s going off in five seconds!”

They all stood there with pleasant smiles on their faces and a field of gingerbread cookies in front of them as the ticker went off and the photo was captured. Later, Winter would display that very same photo above her fireplace back in Atlas with the date on the back.


	2. Family Feast

The smell of dinner was wafting through the kitchen, curling through the halls and towards the living room where the girls were playing video games. Taiyang leaned against the wall and felt a longing in his chest, remembering the nights he used to stay up talking with Raven or when he used to cook dinner with Summer, as he watched Qrow working alongside Winter to make dinner.

It was...domestic, to say the least.

There was tranquility around Qrow as he did what Winter said. Making teasing comments here and there that caused her to roll her eyes, shove him lightly, or make a comment back that had him laughing. He cut vegetables and grabbed ingredients for her. She seasoned and stirred the food in a pot, making him taste it. Adding salt when he said it needed a bit more.

Zwei danced between their feet, attempting to get a morsel of food from them. He tripped Winter and Qrow caught her, making a comment of her falling for him. She responded by shoving a spoon full of warm soup into his mouth. Finally, after another cry from Zwei and behind Qrow’s back, Winter gave in and tossed Zwei a piece of cooked beef. However, Qrow caught her but she feigned innocence, which made him snicker.

Again, it was a different side of Qrow that Taiyang hadn’t seen, a softer side that grinned largely and had mirth sparking from his eyes.

“Now what?” Qrow asked.

“We let it simmer on low for ten minutes,” Winter said and looked at Taiyang, “Thank you for letting me use the kitchen.”

“Not a problem,” Taiyang smiled, “And really, it should be me saying thank you. It’s nice to take a break from cooking.”

“Qrow doesn’t cook when he comes over?”

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know how.”

“Woah, hey,” Qrow sat down at the dining table, “I can cook.”

“Making a sandwich doesn’t count.”

“I can make more than a sandwich. Don’t smile, Ice Queen,” Qrow shot her a glare, “It’s not that funny.”

“It’s not,” she agreed but the grin was still there.

“Cereal doesn’t count either,” Taiyang said.

“At least I never feed Yang or Ruby expired meat,” Qrow shot back.

“That was once! Let it go!”

“Sure. I mean, it’s nothing compared to the time you put salt into Ruby’s hot chocolate.”

“That was an accident!” Taiyang looked at Winter, “Qrow burnt tea once.”

“Only because I forgot I was making tea,” Qrow argued. Winter hid her smile behind her hand politely, looking over Qrow’s shoulder when he demanded she stopped. However, her quiet amusement was infectious due to Qrow grinning and chuckling as well.

“Winter,” Weiss popped into the kitchen, stopping Qrow in his track in throwing another insult at Taiyang, “can you help me?”

“I’ll be right back. Watch the pot,” she said and followed Weiss out.

Qrow waved at her and settled back in his sit with a frown, “the first girl I ever bring home and you’re trying to make me look bad?”

“No,” Taiyang said, “just payback.”

Qrow snorted and went to grab two cups of coffee, spiking his lightly with some cream rum before sitting back down and passing the other cup to Taiyang. “So?”

“So what?”

“I know how opinionated you are and I know you’re dying to say something. I can see it in as plainly as your dad pants,” Qrow took a sip from his coffee.

“These are not dad pants.”

“They are.”

Taiyang huffed and let the comment go. “Well, I stand by what I said before.”

“Which is?”

“She’s way too pretty for you. Winter Schnee is beyond a ten while you’re not even a six anymore due to the greying.”

Qrow paused and scowled, “Better than those wrinkles you have.”

“They’re laugh-lines.”

“They’re wrinkles, you forty-one-year-old.”

“I’m only two years older than you!”

“Which makes me younger than you,” Qrow smirked.

“You want to fight?”

“Sure but you might throw your back out.”

There was silence for a moment before Taiyang laughed and shook his head. Taking a sip of his coffee he finally commented the first thing he noticed over the last few months, and even more so when Qrow arrived earlier this week. “You’re not drinking.”

“Did you not see me spike my coffee?”

“I mean you’ve been here for what? Five days now? And you only had a dash of rum in your coffee. Compared to before, to the dozen of bottles you could go through in a week, this is the most sober I’ve seen you since you joined Ozpin’s brotherhood. I’m assuming something happened. So? What changed?”

Qrow grew silent, not prepared to open up to Taiyang but he knew he needed to say something. This was Taiyang. They had been friends since their first year at Beacon and been through so much together.

They were brothers.

Family.

“Qrow?” Taiyang leaned back, unsure if he stepped over an unspoken line.

“It was a combination of a fight I had with Winter before the Fall of Beacon and the disaster that happened at Brunswick.” Qrow started carefully, swirling in the drink in thought and deciding to just let his mouth run. “I was too fucking drunk and filled with self-pity at Brunswick to protect the girls and their friends from grimm.

“Too fucking drunk and unwilling to open up to the one person that was ready to accept and love all my flaws because I was a gods damned coward. You know what was the worst thing about that fight? I didn’t even realize I was about to lose Winter. I thought it was just…a fight.” Qrow sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking at his coffee with disgust now. “Yeah…it was after Brunswick and meeting up with Winter again that I decided to stop.”

“You picked a hell of a time to stop.”

“Oh, I know and as tempting as a bottle was, it needed to happen. I didn’t want the girls or Winter to think I loved a bottle of alcohol more than I loved them. I threw my flask away and everything. Apologized to the girls. To Ozpin. Hunted Winter down, she was avoiding me for a while and told her I’m sorry for being a self-centered jackass. And then, I spilled my guts to her and thought, ‘Hey, my chest doesn’t feel as heavy anymore.’ So, I spilled more of my guts.”

“You just spilled your guts?”

Qrow gave a nod, “I didn’t actually think talking about my issues would resolve a huge portion of them. I thought it was a load of bullshit, but Winter, fuck, she just listened and accepted and forgave.”

“You told her about the Branwen Clan and Raven?”

“Yeah.”

“Summer?”

Qrow nodded, “I did. Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s fine,” Taiyang said, “Summer’s death was a heavy hit to all of us. The only difference is that the girls and I talked about it a lot unlike you.”

“It’s just…after joining Beacon and gaining so much, a purpose, a family, it felt like losing a sister all over again when she…,” Qrow lamented. “Sorry.”

“It’s been almost twenty years. I was never mad or blamed you on Raven’s actions or Summer’s.” Taiyang said, “It hurt like a bitch when you told me Raven wasn’t coming back but at least you went to track her down and told me. More importantly, you brought Yang to me. And Summer, she took that mission because she did what she always thought was right, and heaven just...couldn’t wait for her.”

“Yeah,” Qrow took another drink from his coffee; almost wishing it was pure rum instead.

“How about your semblance.”

Qrow gave a gruff laugh; “told her about that within a month of meeting her.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I was half hoping she would push me away but she said she didn't believe in luck – good or bad. For her, shit just happens and that’s just life. It isn’t fair or just, it’s just is. And hearing that, it felt like a fucking weight off my shoulders. I think it was the first thing she even said to me when I told her about my semblance. When her bow snapped or heel broke, she never blamed me.

“She…my semblance wasn’t going to stop her.” He paused and sighed, “I spent decades thinking everything bad that happens around me was my fault because that was what I was told growing up, and then this nineteen-year-old heiress basically told me to get over myself.”

Taiyang smiled, “Is that when you fell for her?”

“Gods, aren’t you sappy for wanting to know that.”

“Yeah, I am. So?”

Qrow frowned, slightly embarrassed but gave a nod. “I knew she was someone special the moment we met but…when she said that. I realized how special she was going to be to me.”

“I think Summer would’ve like her. I image she’ll be like how Ruby is with Weiss.”

Qrow snorted, thinking of a hyper Summer around a serious Winter. “I think so, too.”

“So you don’t drink anymore?”

“I…only in small amounts and when I’m not alone. I don’t even have it in the house anymore.” He said but got up and threw the rest of his coffee away to make a new one. Taiyang didn’t say anything about it.

“Was it hard?”

“The first month was a bitch but it got easier. I discovered my worst day sober was better than my best day drunk. When I felt the urge to drink or when my thoughts got dark, talking things out with Winter or finding something to distract me helped. All those shitty days though were worth it.” Qrow said, “Having control of myself and my actions is worth more than anything in a bottle.”

“I’m proud of you.”

“Don’t get sappy on me,” Qrow scowled.

“I’m not.”

A smell brushed into the room and they both looked at each other and then towards the stove when it burst into flames. They both shot straight up in surprise. Qrow cursed and went to turn off the fire alarm as Taiyang reached into a cabinet and took out a fire extinguisher. Using it until the flames were put out. Qrow turned the gas off and they both stood there as the rest of the house occupants rushed towards the kitchen.

“What happened?!” Ruby looked around in a panic.

“Dinner caught on fire,” Taiyang said.

“Caught on fire?” Yang raised an eyebrow. “Again?

“This isn’t the first time?” Weiss asked

“Nope,” Ruby giggled, “So? How did it happen?”

“No idea, but I’m going to assume it has to do something with the stove pipe.”

Winter grabbed her scroll from her skirt pocket, “Is there a close by restaurant we can order take-out from?”

In thirty minutes they had a feast of Argusian cuisine, which Winter ordered and offered to pay as long as Taiyang cleaned the kitchen. Afterward, the girls went to Ruby's room and Taiyang went to read a book, finally leaving Qrow alone with Winter.

So, he dragged her into his room despite her blushing and light protesting. It has been a while since they had a proper moment of peace due to him taking a professor position at New Beacon Academy this past fall and her settling into her new position as Head of Legal and Global Security at the Schnee Dust Company.

And, damnit, he just wanted to be alone with her.

The smell of her lily perfume.

The feel of her under his hands.

“Hey, Snow Queen,” Qrow was still rubbing her back as she lay drowsy on his chest. He heard her hum, but her breathing was still deep. He undid her hair from her ponytail and ran his hand through it. Since leaving the military she has been styling her hair in a braid or tying it up high with a ribbon. Rarely does she have it lose but when it was, she looked softer and he liked that.

“Winter,” he called again and she inhaled softly and snuggled closer to him.

Her lips brushing his collarbone, “Yes?”

He felt her lashes fluttering against his skin. “Don’t you ever feel annoyed with me.”

“Constantly.”

He let out a puff of a chuckle and flipped them over. She gasped at being moved but was silenced by his lips on hers, “think you’re funny.”

“Hilarious, actually,” she pushed him up light to stretch. Qrow’s hand traced the edge of her sweater rising slightly over her stomach before slipping his hand underneath the soft material. “You’re warm,” she commented, her eyes were drooping shut again.

“That’s because you’re cold-blooded.”

Winter shoved him off the bed and ignored his yelp. She grabbed the corner of the blanket and wrapped herself in its warmth. His hands slammed against the bed before he climbed over her. His glare was heavy but she snuggled deeper into the blanket that had lingering hints of his scent – sandalwood, musk, and the spices she found in his favorite brand of whiskey.

“You deserved that,” she said.

Qrow pulled the blanket off of her and laid on top of her, she smacked his back, crying out that he was heavy but he laughed and hugged her. “Snow Queen.”

“What you grakle?”

“My semblance,” he asked, “do you find it…annoying.”

“No, I mostly find what you say afterward annoying.”

“What?”

“Remember when I last visited you in New Beacon and my glass of water spilled?”

“Um, yes.”

“Do you remember what you said after?”

Qrow smirked, remembering the lace bra peeking through the wet translucent white blouse of hers and his raunchy comment, “Yes.”

“That was annoying.”

He laughed, “That doesn’t count.”

“Why?”

“You didn’t get hurt.”

“Do you remember the time I burned myself on the furnace?”

Qrow nodded. The furnace was supposed to be set on a low setting but his semblance flared and it caused the furnace to become boiling hot. The train jolted and Winter bumped into it. She got a nasty burn from that. “Yeah.”

“Do you remember what happened afterward?”

Qrow tried not to smirk, but his mouth twitched up when he remembered grabbing a first aid kit, cleaning and wrapping her burn that was on her calf before littering love marks on her exposed thigh. “Yes,” he said warmly.

“That was annoying.”

“What? How? I made you cum three times during that train trip.”

Winter smacked his back, “that’s not the point. I’m a grown woman.”

“Oh, I know.”

She shot him a glare that he met with a wink, “And I told you, I don’t hold grudges especially over small petty things that were not made through malicious intent. Life happens. Flights are missed. Grimm attack. No matter what may occur, I will never despise any misfortune your semblance may cause for one simple reason.”

“What’s that?”

“I believe,” her cheeks became pink, “I believe you’re worth every wound, every surprised attack, every sickness, every slip, and fall. I’ll endure all of your misfortunate as long as it means I can remain by your side.”

Qrow tightened his hold on her hands and leaned down, “You know how to make a guy fall for you, don’t you?”

She looked away, embarrassed but it was the truth. She wasn’t good at sharing her feelings and neither was he. So, even if they were good at communicating with their bodies, sometimes things simply needed to be said. He was the most important person in her life.

Winter smacked his back lightly, “You’re heavy.”

Qrow shimmed until he laid between her legs, which removed some weight off of her and buried his face in the crook of her neck, “Winter.”

“Yes?” She narrowed her eyes, thinking he was going to say something vulgar or grind against her but he kissed her cheek and said he loved her. She turned to him slowly, “Once more.”

Qrow smiled as he pressed another kiss to her cheek, “I love you.”

Winter shut her eyes and said it back to him, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> @Haley_HI I'm glad you liked the Schnee sister interaction! 
> 
> @Akira_- Thank you! I hope I balanced out the fluff with the snark. I always imagined them both being love-starved individuals, so the fluff...just kind of comes out. 
> 
> Sneak peek for tomorrow:
> 
> “Oh?” Qrow wiped the snow from his face and turned to Winter, a determined grin forming. 
> 
> “Oh,” Winter repeated coolly.
> 
> “So that’s how it is,” he took a step forward, “Here I thought you were the mature one–” A second snowball pelted him in the side of the face. He his head jerked sharply to the left but saw no one standing there. 
> 
> “It wasn’t us,” Taiyang chuckled, he and the girls held their hands up.


	3. Open Fire

Everyone at the table looked from Winter’s narrowing eyes to Qrow’s amused smirk. It started out as a nice breakfast. Half of the stack of dozen pancakes, large plate of eggs, slices of bacon and toast were eaten. Coffee was steaming for Qrow, Taiyang, and Weiss' cups, warming the kitchen soothingly.

Ruby and Yang were asking Winter details on her previous battles, fighting and attack style, which Winter answered with a pleasant smile. Her fighting style was vastly different from their father and uncle’s, and it made sense that they were curious. However, just as Winter was discussing the pros and cons between her style and Qrow’s, he decided to pip in. From there, insults began to be thrown between the two of them until Winter slammed her hand on the table.

“I’ve seen children with better form than you!”

“Don’t tell me you’re fighting children. Here I thought you were a trained lieutenant colonel, Ice Queen.”

Taiyang quickly ended breakfast, grabbing the dishes and plates away from Winter before she could throw her cup at Qrow. Ruby and Yang found the exchange amusing while Weiss wondered to herself what her sister saw in Qrow. It was later in the afternoon when everyone was outside playing with the snow that Winter saw her opportunity to get her revenge against Qrow.

He was easily blocking some of Yang and Ruby’s attacks while Taiyang monitored. Weiss was rolling up some snow to make a small snowman. None taking notice of Winter who grabbed some snow and rolled it into a tight ball. She glanced over her shoulder to look at Qrow, waiting for a pattern and when she found it, she threw the snowball.

It hit him directly in the face.

He stumbled a bit and it took him a few seconds to realize he was hit with a snowball at a speed and accuracy that could only belong to Winter. Taiyang and the girls burst out laughing, and Weiss snickered behind her hand.

“Oh?” Qrow wiped the snow from his face and turned to Winter, a determined grin forming.

“Oh,” Winter repeated coolly.

“So that’s how it is,” he took a step forward, “Here I thought you were the mature one–” A second snowball pelted him in the side of the face. He his head jerked sharply to the left but saw no one standing there.

“It wasn’t us,” Taiyang chuckled, he and the girls held their hands up.

Qrow looked back at Winter and saw a small glyph was formed next to her with a snowball suspended in the middle. He locked eyes with her as it launched. He was able to dodge it, but not the fourth snowball she sent that hit him in the back of the head.

“Didn’t know the Snow Queen took cheap shots,” he brushed the snow off, feeling some of it slid down the back of his neck, causing his skin to tightened and hair to rise.

“I learned from the best.”

Qrow grave a short laugh and brushed his hair back, “This means war.”

Winter perked a brow at him and crossed her arm, giving the impression that she did not take him seriously. “How frightening. I’m quivering in my boots.”

Qrow scoped up some snow and made a snowball, “Heh, as you should be. Don’t think I’m going to go easy on you just because you’re pretty. I’m a prof-”

Another snowball smacked him and his eyes glinted red. It was open fire between the two. To Qrow’s surprise, Winter was an expert when it came to snowball fights, having hit him seven times already and aimed at his head. His face was red due to the snow but he was strong-minded and unwavering. He will get her at least once.

All of his attempts thus far hadn’t succeeded his resolve. Two of his snowballs smacked Taiyang in the chest and another hit Ruby in the back. In turn, that caused Ruby to throw a snowball at Yang who was snorting in laughter who then retorted by aiming a snowball at Ruby that hit Weiss.

Soon, everyone was involved and teamed up. Weiss sticking with Winter behind a solid snow fort. Yang dragging Ruby behind a tree for cover, which left Taiyang and Qrow out in the open blocking and countering snowballs that were thrown at them. Amidst the battle, Qrow inched Winter away from Weiss and edging her to the side of the house.

Winter frowned, seeing that Qrow wasn’t holding or attempting to make another snowball. Instead, he was prowling towards her with a smile she was quite familiar with. “Come any closer, Branwen, and I swear I will bury you in the snow within the next five seconds.”

“Scared, Snow Queen?”

“Hardly!”

"Oh, you should be," Qrow’s grinned dangerously, “Run.”

He broke into a sprint and Winter jolted, her instinct screamed to create distance between them and she did. She ran around the house, heading to the backyard with a snowball in hand. She turned around sharply, a glyph steadying her and the haste of her stop swept snow behind her in a sheet. Cranking her arm back, she aimed and threw the snowball at Qrow, knowing that at its speed and aim, it will collide against his face.

Qrow softened his next step, lowering his body lightly and in an instant, he turned into a black crow and missed the snowball. Just as quickly, he was a man again, an excited expression on his face as he tackled Winter to the ground. He curved to take most of the blunt impact of the snow and pushed her down onto her back when she tried to stand up, completing his goal.

“Qrow!” Winter kicked her legs.

Lying on top of her, he laughed and kissed her, which stilled her. He dug his fist into the snow next to her head, grasping some of her loose strands of hair, and pushed deeper. The chase brought a primal satisfaction out from inside of him. He arranged himself between her legs, stroking his tongue against hers and ground against his hips between hers. Her moan enflamed him, just as her back arching and her thighs widening for his hardening length, too, when he rutted against her for a second time. He drew back, about to suggest moving this to his bedroom when she pushed snow into his face.

“Your expression,” she laughed freely and the noise was so rare that his indignation cooled slightly. Eyes sparkling, she pulled him for a quick kiss and pushed him off of her, “it’s good.”

“Winter,” Qrow grabbed her wrist but before he could do anything, like pushing her against the closest tree and see how many layers he could remove to touch her skin, Taiyang walked around the corner of the house.

“You two done?” He asked, shivering from being pelted with the girls’ snowballs. “I’m going to make some coffee.”

“We are,” Winter answered, standing up with lingering laughs escaping her.

“Who won?”

“I did naturally. Look at him,” she gestured to Qrow who still was lying on the ground with a red face. “As if he ever had a chance.”

“Yeah, as I ever had a chance,” Qrow grumbled and sat up with a frown.

Winter rolled her eyes and smiled, “it’s what you get.”

“Winter, Ruby wants to know if you can make hot chocolate again,” Taiyang asked.

“Of course. We’ll be there in a few seconds,” she said, watching as Taiyang nodded and headed back to the front of the house. Winter looked back down to Qrow and offered her hand to him, “Stop pouting.”

“I’m not,” he accepted her hand and stood up.

“You are.”

He pulled her into an embraced and kissed her again, burying his hand into her hair. “I want a rematch,” he said after ending the kiss.

“Eager to lose again?”

The hungry grin he gave caused a shiver to run down her back. He leaned down once more, his lips brushing hers, “Oh, you’ll be the one losing it all over my sheets once I’m done with you.”

Embarrassed, she smacked his shoulder and stomped back inside with him snickering behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that. I touched the M-rated category. hehe
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> @ Akira I live for the cheese I write for them. They're so embarrassing and awkward. I love it.
> 
> @Haley Don't say that! I'm still holding out for Winter this season. It's been so long. ;A;
> 
> Sneak peek for next chapter:
> 
> “Dad,” Ruby turned to Taiyang who was making coffee for himself. “Why didn’t you put me in ballet?!”
> 
> “He tried,” Yang grinned, “and while everyone was practicing their first positions you were practicing sword fighting.”
> 
> Ruby crossed her arm, “What? Really? You’re not lying, are you?”
> 
> “She’s not,” Taiyang laughed. “I signed you up when you were four after you begged me and you were expelled after jumping off the ballet bar and tackling another student.”
> 
> Ruby blushed, “I guess that sounds like something I would do. Whatever, go on, Weiss. Little Winter knitting a scarf and little baby you asking.”


	4. Scarf

Weiss looked up from her coffee when Qrow sat right across of her, a red scarf hanging around his neck. It brought back a memory of when she was younger and she smiled; it had been a while since she tried to knit something. Drinking from her coffee, she went back to listening Yang’s retelling of a movie she saw when Ruby peered at her.

“What?”

“Weiss,” Winter frowned from where she stood at the counter cutting pieces of cake for them.

“Sorry,” Weiss rolled her eyes, “Yes, Ruby? How may I help you?” Winter nodded and left the kitchen for a moment before Ruby could start snickering.

“You got in trouble,” Ruby sang.

“I know,” Weiss frowned, “now hurry and tell me what you want.”

“What were you thinking of right now?”

“Telling my sister that I’m not a child that needs to be reprimanded about manners.”

Qrow snorted at that but said nothing as he continued drinking his own coffee and reading the news on his scroll.

“No, before that,” Ruby corrected.

“Oh, your Uncle’s scarf.”

Qrow glanced up from his scroll, suddenly interested. “What about it?”

“It just reminded me of the time when Winter taught me how to knit one,” Wiess said.

“Oh, she can knit?” Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded, “Winter is really good at it. She’s good at a lot of things. When I was, hm, I don’t know, fourteen or fifteen, I begged her to teach me how to knit.”

“Really?”

“Yes. You see, it was during her final year at Atlas Academy and she was knitting a scarf. When I saw it, I really wanted to learn, too. I basically wanted to be like Winter when I was little. I started to put my hair up in a ponytail because of her and even tried taking ballet but quit when I was thirteen.”

“Your sister knows ballet?”

“Yes. When she was fifteen, she performed a piece from the Dance of Swans in front of a bunch of socialites. Since then, she’s been called the Swan of Atlas. You should’ve seen the news when she got discharged from the Military. ‘The Swan of Atlas has Returned!’ It was ridiculous.” Weiss smiled, “She was extremely annoyed.”

“Oh, but I want to see your sister dance!” Ruby’s eyes sparkled.

“Well, if you asked nicely, I’m sure she’ll show you some combinations.”

“Combinations?”

“Ballet moves.”

“Dad,” Ruby turned to Taiyang who was making coffee for himself. “Why didn’t you put me in ballet?!”

“He tried,” Yang grinned, “and while everyone was practicing their first positions you were practicing sword fighting.”

Ruby crossed her arm, “What? Really? You’re not lying, are you?”

“She’s not,” Taiyang laughed. “I signed you up when you were four after you begged me and you were expelled after jumping off the ballet bar and tackling another student.”

Ruby blushed, “I guess that sounds like something I would do. Whatever, go on, Weiss. Little Winter knitting a scarf and little baby you asking.”

Weiss sighed with good humor, “So, I asked and she taught me how to make one. We spent every night for a week straight cooped up in the library knitting away. Winter was basically done with hers in three days and I lost track how many times I messed up on mine. She even had the time to knit Whitely a hat.”

“You guys actually went to the library to knit?” Yang asked.

“What? No,” Weiss shook her head; “we had a library at the manor.”

“Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you two grew up grossly rich.”

“Hey, it’s not our fault,” Weiss frowned.

“She’s just teasing,” Ruby chuckled. “So? That’s it?”

“Well, yeah. Seeing the scarf kind of made me want to try knitting again and reminded me of Winter. Though, I never saw her wear it.”

“Oh, maybe it was a gift?” Ruby suggested.

“Maybe it was for her boyfriend,” Yang teased. “I’m sure your sister a had few when she was in the Academy.”

Qrow snorted again but said nothing.

“Please. Winter never had a boyfriend when she was in the Academy. Suitors? Yes. Numerous. She would get flowers and chocolates delivered to the house daily. Klein had to start scaring them away when they started popping up at the front door. She even had a few princes wanting to court her.”

“What?!” Ruby laughed, “Princes?! And she ended up with Uncle Qrow?!”

“Hey,” Qrow narrowed his eyes at Ruby.

“You’re great, too, Uncle Qrow,” Ruby snickered.

“Yeah, way better than a prince,” Yang added.

“Anyways,” Weiss continued, “I think, from what I remembered, she finished it a day after the Annual Schnee Year End Dinner Party and told Klein it was for some huntsman she met. I think.”

Taiyang took a seat at the table, perking an eyebrow as he counted in his head, realizing Winter would have to be twenty during her senior year and was already dating Qrow by then. Taiyang blinked and looked at Qrow, the scarf, and then back at Qrow who was smirking. Chuckling, Taiyang shook his head and took a sip of his coffee.

“Well, why think when we can ask?” Yang grinned and turned to Winter who walked back into the kitchen. “Winter!”

Winter stopped braiding her hair and looked over to Yang, “Yes?”

“Who did you knit that scarf for when you were a senior at Atlas Academy?” Ruby rushed out to ask.

“Scarf?”

“The red one,” Weiss offered, “Remember? It was the last Schnee Year End Dinner Party you attended, and you were knitting a scarf for some huntsman in…what was it?”

“Good faith,” Winter said, pink inkling her cheeks. “What brought this memory?”

“Uncle Qrow’s scarf,” Ruby said.

“Hm, you had that scarf for a while now, haven’t you?” Taiyang asked Qrow with an amused smile.

“Yup. It’s my favorite,” Qrow answered back, looking at Winter who’s ears were red.

“So?” Yang pressed, “was it for your boyfriend or something.”

“I wouldn’t have called him my boyfriend at the time,” Winter said.

“What!?” Weiss stood up, “You had a boyfriend!?”

“Have,” Qrow corrected and they all looked at him.

“The scarf was for Qrow,” Winter went back to the counter, hoping by the time she finished plating the slices of cake her blush would go away.

“What!” All three girls shouted in surprised.

“Why are you all shocked?” Qrow asked, “Didn’t we go over this on the first day? I’ve been dating Snow Queen here since she was nineteen.”

“You’ve been flirting with me since I was nineteen. We started dating when I was twenty,” Winter corrected, cheeks red now as she passed around the slices of cake.

Later that evening as they prepared to go to bed, Winter was grabbing a glass of water when she felt something tighten around her waist. Looking down, she saw it was Qrow’s red scarf that was wrapped around her. Her gasp was loud when he pulled her into his room by the other end and closed the door behind her, pushing her against it, “Hey there, Sweetheart."

"Was that necessary?" she whispered, glancing behind her at the door.

"Yes."

She huffed, “What are you doing?”

“Stealing you away from your sister for a moment.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Again, he tugged her hair free from its neat braid and sank his hand in the silken locks. “Didn’t know you cared so much to knit something for me.”

“It was a gift of good faith,” Winter answered softly, her heart thundering as he got closer. “This is inappropriate.”

“How is it inappropriate?” he said, speaking at a level tone.

“We’re in your brother’s house,” she hissed, “we can’t do anything here.”

“We’ve been together for six years.”

“I know but – ”

“And I doubt he doesn’t think we’re going to fuck.”

Winter smacked his shoulder, “Qrow.”

He chuckled, leaning close to skim his lips on her cheek, “You got here four days ago and it’s been fourteen days since the last time we had sex.”

“Of course you’re counting.”

“What makes you believe I wouldn’t?” he nipped at her jaw.

“Your maturity.”

He frowned and slapped her ass, snickering when jumped in surprised and glared at him. “Fourteen days,” he repeated.

“We’ve been apart for longer periods of time than that,” she said, thinking back to when she joined the Atlas Military and had to be apart from him for months at a time. The longest they were ever been apart was last year during his travel with his nieces and their friends to defeat Salem.

“Doesn’t make a difference to me. A week apart from you might as well be a year.”

“You’re overly dramatic.”

“I want you,” he said heavily and kissed her neck. “I want to be inside of you. I want you naked and cumming under me. Gods, you’re so good at that.”

“Qrow.”

“You don’t want me?”

Winter looked away, using a hand to shield her blush from him, “T-that’s not the point.”

He forced her to look back at him, “Winter.”

“I-I do.”

“Say it,” he demanded and she gave him a cold glare, “You know that look only makes me want you more.”

“Why must you be so foul?” She groaned, seeing him waiting with a haughty expression for her to repeat the sentence back to him. “I…I want you, too.”

“You’re blushing,” he teased and kissed her before she could sputter an insult.

As always, she made stars collide inside of him. Molding his mouth over hers, he swept his thumb over her jaw and slipped his tongue between her lips when she inhaled softly. He baited her to meet his tongue with hers and fires were igniting through him when she did; her fingers tightening over his arm and her whine reverberating into him.

Touching her cheek, her skin was soft under his hand; he walked them back to his bed slowly. Pausing once to untie his scarf from around her waist. Pausing a second time to take off her delicate and lacy light blue nightgown. He threw the pieces of clothes onto the ground as he lowered them onto his bed. He moved to kiss her cheek and then her jaw, moving down to nip at her neck and bite softly until a mark was made. He continued down, pressing open kisses between her plump breasts, her stomach that became softer since she left the Military, and the edge of her panties.

“Qrow,” she withered, her fingers already hooked on her panties to push them down and he watched as she did.

Impatient to be with her, he pushed off his boxers, which was the only article of clothing he had on, and knelt between her knees. He dipped his finger between her thighs, felt the stream of her arousal easily on his finger. “I haven’t even touched you and you’re this wet?”

“Branwen, I swear,” her frown mollified to a sigh when he slid his thumb to her clit.

“Sorry. This is going to be a quick one,” He said, grasping her jerking thigh as he moved his thumb hastily. Licking his lips at her lifting her hips to meet his movements. “One of them is going to look for you soon and my room will be the first place they’re going to – oh, fuck.”

Winter tensed, gasping and arching as she came, “Q-Qrow.”

He watched her wither and pant. Gripping his sheet to release fourteen days of want. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, he licked them clean before kissing her. She moaned, meeting his lips and opening her thighs wider to accommodate his hips.

His cock was pressed against her entire heat, grinding into her once and then twice before positioning itself at her entrance. The arrogant glint in his gaze had her pinching his cheek but she softened immediately at him pushing in. His head stretching her, going through the tight ring of her core, and soon he pushed further into her until he rested all the way in. She was tight over him, squeezing and pulsing, and he was going cross-eyed from the sensation.

Sadly, this had to be a quickie.

It had to be a quiet one, too.

Nevertheless, he smirked at the challenge and lowered himself down until her chest was pressed against his, her arm wrapped around him as he began to steadily move his hips back and forth. His skin beating against hers was faint; her lips were on him and nails dug into his flesh. Gods, it was remarkable. He angled his hips to ensure he was brushing against her clit, rubbing against that sweltering spot inside of her.

“It’s good,” she let out shakily, “You feel so good.”

Pride swelled in him knowing that he was able to make her come undone. He thrust harder, wondering briefly if he should have played some music to drown out the louder smacks of their bodies, but groaned at her fluttering over him. Her heat was wrapping firmer over his cock, dragging and keeping him inside, molding over every bump and throbbing vein, tempting him to cum inside of her.

And that was it. The image of seeing his seeds dripping out of her in a combination of her warmth rushing over him caused him to orgasm. Releasing his cum, he groaned and caught her lips in a sloppy kiss. He smashed his hips into hers, feeling her own trembling release, and held it there as he filled her, moaning as pleasure raked through him, making him shiver.

They lie there panting. Winter was almost falling asleep, accepting every nudge of his head and tender kisses. “See, if you told your sister you were going to sleep with me,” Qrow smirked, smoothing his hand over her waist and ass, “we could’ve been doing this since day one, maybe even twice a day.”

Winter opened her eyes and pushed him off, “mood killer.”

Qrow snickered, reaching between her thighs to scoop their mixed mess and presented it to her. Despite her embarrassed frown, she opened her mouth and licked his fingers clean just to make him groan and hard again. As he was about to kiss her, there was a knock on his door.

“Winter, are you in there?” Weiss called out hesitantly. “We picked a movie to watch.”

“Does Uncle Qrow have you captive?” Ruby asked next.

“Most likely,” Yang laughed.

Qrow scowled and looked at his door, “Yeah, she’s in here. Now go away, kiddos. We’re busy.”

Winter pushed him off of her again and sat up, “We’re not. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Ok!” All three girls said and they heard them run upstairs.

“Stop pouting,” Winter said.

Qrow crossed his arm and gave her a glare, “It wasn’t enough.”

She rolled her eyes. “Behave,” she gave him a quick peck, “and maybe we could do this again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me, Father, for I have sin. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope...idk, liked this chapter? As much as I love reading and writing smut, it's always embarrassing to post it out to the world. So...hey.
> 
> @Haley_HI Yes! I truly believe Winter is the type of person ready to set fire to friendships during board games and stuff. Thankfully, or at least in my headcanon, Qrow isn't but just likes to rile her up. haha
> 
> @Akira_0 Um...maybe I should have called this Risque and Cute? haha sorry if it surprised you. 
> 
> @KotoTachibana Thank you for the correction. That's also embarrassing. haha
> 
> Sneak Peek for next week's chapter (also rated E for Smut):
> 
> They arrived in an empty house. Winter set the new pie on the table, “where did they go?”
> 
> “They just headed to the Markets,” Qrow said and showed her the note left behind by Taiyang.
> 
> “How nice,” Winter slowly took off her scarf and coat, reading over the note before setting it on the table.
> 
> He watched her removed the coat, traced his eyes over the fabric of her thin sweater molding over her waist and hips, and the realization hit him. “We’re alone,” Qrow said out loud. “We’re alone!” he shouted once more and dragged Winter into his room, kicking the door shut behind them.


	5. Pie

Ruby gave Qrow a look of concealed rage.

“Um? Something up, kiddo?” Qrow asked, taking another bite of the last slice of pecan pie that Ruby declared loudly last night was hers.

“I’ll never forgive you,” she seethed and ran out the room.

“What?”

“That slice of pie was Ruby’s,” Taiyang stated, sipping on his coffee across the table from Qrow, reading the news. “She was saving it to watch that new Year End movie with Yang and Weiss later tonight.”

“Why didn’t you stop me!?”

“I thought it would be funny,” Taiyang said.

“Should we get a new one?” Winter asked, making a cup of tea for herself.

“Nah, she’ll get over it.”

“Never!” Ruby’s yell resounded in the house.

“Sure about that?” Qrow asked. Winter sat next to him and gestured for him to pass his fork. He watched her take a bite and grinned at her smile, “Good?”

“It is,” she said. They heard a dramatic wail upstairs and they all assumed it was Ruby. “Let’s buy a new one,” Winter scooped another piece of pie with the fork and looked over to Taiyang, unfazed when Qrow grabbed her hand and guided the morsel of pie into his mouth. “It was from that bakery we passed, correct?”

“Yeah, Peaches’ Bakery at the outskirt of town,” Taiyang said. There was a crash upstairs. “Um, maybe get two this time?”

In thirty minutes, Qrow and Winter were in the car driving back to the Xiao Long house after going into town to buy Ruby another pecan pie. As this was Winter’s first time in Patch for recreational reasons and not for military purposes, she spent the majority of the time in the car looking out the window, playing with Qrow’ hand that was extended over to her.

“Winter.”

She felt Qrow tightened his hold on her fingers, “Yes?”

They were at a stoplight and Qrow used the opportunity to lean over and kiss her lightly on the lips. “Nothing,” he said, grinning at her cheeks becoming slightly pink. She squeezed his hand and looked back out the window with a smile.

Soon, they arrived to the house to find it empty. Winter set the new pies on the table, “where did they go?”

“They went to the Markets,” Qrow said and showed her the note left behind by Taiyang.

“How nice,” Winter slowly took off her scarf, reading over the note before setting it on the table.

He watched her removed her coat, traced his eyes over the fabric of her thin sweater molding over her waist and hips, and the realization hit him. “We’re alone,” Qrow said out loud. “We’re alone!” he shouted once more and dragged Winter into his room, kicking the door shut behind them.

“W-wait!” She stumbled to match the speed of his steps.

He moved them onto the bed, pressing her into it as he kissed her, his hands digging into her hips. Sitting up, he held her hips and pushed against her, her tights and panties a thin barrier between him and her core. Her skirt strained over her thighs. He kissed her again. Her mouth was like a spell, drawing him so easily with its cupid bow and softness. He had been caught staring at her lips so many times that he stopped bothering to hide it.

It was usually Ironwood who caught him and was the one to remind him multiple times that Lieutenant Colonel Winter Schnee of the Atlas Special Operatives was not there to be leered at. Qrow never learned, especially when she gave him those quite little smiles or cold glares.

Both got him going.

“Gods, you’re gorgeous,” he said, pushing her sweater up.

“And you’re a degenerate garkle,” she huffed and sat up to help with the removal of her sweater.

“Yet you’re in my bed creaming for my cock.” Qrow accepted the small shove against his shoulder and captured her hand, licking her fingers until she jerked them back.

“You’re awful,” she said, rolling her hips against his and gasping slightly at the heat coiling in her.

He grinned when he noticed the clip of her lacy bra was in the front and unsnapped it. He kissed her shoulder, removing her bra and flinging it to the side. Snaking his hands over her sides to capture her round breasts to feel the full weight of them. They were soft and shapely, more than a handful with dusty pink nipples. He kissed her again before moving down to her breasts, taking the tip of one in his mouth. He ran his tongue over the nub and suckled, her gasps and moans working on his cock as if she was stroking him.

He nipped the tender skin, leaving a mark under her right breast before taking the left nipple in his mouth for a loving greeting. He moved one hand down to her high waisted skirt, undoing the button and zipper.

She dragged him up for a kiss him, her hand running over his back and into his hair, and he moaned at her tongue swiping against his. The heat inside of him kept rising and he felt too damn hot in his clothes. He pulled away, letting her kiss his cheek and then his ear, and fuck how that made him groan, before kissing down his neck. Qrow inhaled, remembering his goal of her skirt. He paused on that goal again when Winter tugged on his shirt and demanded that he removed it.

“Impatient?” He teased, unbuttoning and shoving his shirt off.

“Obliviously so,” she said running her hands over his chest and pushed him onto his back. He caught and kissed one of her hands before letting it go to map over his chest. They smoothed over his pecs, over his chest hair, and followed the trail of dark hair down to his tone abdominal. Her fingers danced over stomach, tracing the edge of his pants and he jerked his hips. His cock was swelling and he needed to be touched. However, unlike him, Winter liked to teased and take her time. She pushed her hair to one side and he thrust up against her, her breasts bouncing faintly, and met her frown with a smirk.

“Have I told you how gorgeous you look when you’re on top of me?"

“Not as of late,” she replied with an eye roll but there was a smirk lingering on her lips, the same one that made him burn. Before he could sit up and kiss her, she grounded against him, making him hiss.

His hand latched onto her thighs, grasping the healthy and generous flesh there. He lost count the number of times he would try to feel her thighs up. Parties. Working events. In the middle of dinner at a fancy restaurant. Whenever an opportunity raised, he took it. Honestly, he could write poetry about her thighs. He would even gladly go to war for her thighs. If he had to join a religion, it would be Winter Schnee’s Thighs and he would leave tributes of gems honoring them.

Oh, and her ass.

He would leave gold tributes for her ass.

He was lost in his train of thought, his hands moving to hips when she grounded against him again. “Fuck,” he grunted, “Not so hard.”

“Why’s that, Handsome?” She tugged on his belt and undid his pants.

He smirked, that was one of his favorite, but rarely used, nicknames she had for him, “I’ll blow before doing anything to you.”

“Promise?” She asked, grounding against him again.

“Fuck,” he cursed and gasped, pushing his feet against the bed and dragged his hot length against her, the material of her tights irritating but he felt her arousal seeping through. He reached forward and ripped a hole in her tights, ignoring her huff of displeasure and moving her panties to the side. He clasped his hands on her hips and grounded her on him, flesh against flesh.

She grasped his hand holding her hips and kept grinding, bending forward when she found a pattern that sent shocks of pleasure straight up her spine until she cried out, toes curling when she came. Qrow captured her moans with his lips, kissing her tenderly as she tightened her hold on his hand and woefully squeezed nothing inside of her.

She was on her back in a matter of seconds, feeling Qrow attempting to pull her skirt down but stopped when it got stuck on the widest part of her hips. She shoved at his chest firmly when he laughed and told him to stop. Knowing him, he would tug until the fabric gave and ripped.

Winter shimmied her skirt off her hips, the waistband biting into her skin until it passed over her lower thighs and was thrown aside by him. Her ruined tights followed and soon after her panties. The next kiss was gentle as he rested the head of his length at her opening, grinning at her gasp when he pushed in. She wrapped her legs low over his hips, one arm thrown over his shoulders for balance as he sat up.

He held her steadily; thrusting into her smoothly and feeling her molting heat accommodate her over his cock. Licking his lips, he watched her lean forward, resting her head on his shoulder; her lips over his neck as he increased his pace. The slapping of skin on skin resounded in the room, loud and lewd as her whimpers and cries got louder.

He found the sweltering spot inside of her that had her arching her back and moaning. “Right there,” she said, her fingers digging into his shoulder. “Please, right there.”

Smug, he did as she asked. He kept hitting that delicate spot inside of her, going faster and hammering it harder. Ensuring that his movements were powerful and commanding. His hand tightened over her thigh and ass as he swung their hips back and forth. The satisfaction of having Winter begging for him puffed his ego. Rarely was she submissive outside of the bedroom, and he got off seeing embarrassed, her hands searching for him, and pleading for more. He was desperate for affection, desperate for her to reach out to him and she did so without reservation when he was deep within her ruthlessly pounding in her.

“Qrow!” She gasped and shook, her orgasm crashing into her and she came over his pulsing cock. He stopped and held her close, shutting his eyes and moaning as her core clasped and throbbed over him. He praised her, kneading her thigh and kissing her although she was too delirious on pleasure to kiss him back. Lightheaded, she panted and trembled in his arms, the waves residing for now.

“Still here with me?” he asked, lowering her back into the bed.

Winter nodded, stroking her fingers through his hair, “Yes.”

“Fucked you real good, didn’t I?”

Winter tried to glare at him, but it was soft and her frown was more of a pout. “I can see your ego inflating.”

“I have the most coveted and gorgeous bachelorette of all of Remnant in my bed who kept asking me to fuck her harder. Of course my ego is going to get big,” he kissed her heavily after she pinched his cheek, “And, hey, it’ll match my cock.”

This time she hit his back lightly, “you’re ridiculous-”

“-ly in love with you,” he finished for her and kissed her hungrily, running his palms up and down her body before settling on her hips. “I can’t get enough of you.”

He began a slow and shallow pace, watching himself move inside of her. Her lower lips were pink, plump, and full; glistening from her juices and tempting to the tongue. Giving in to the urge to taste her, he gathered some of her cream on his finger and licked it clean, tasting her musky arousal. Fuck, it was good. He regretted not eating her out now but his cock’s demand for release was too damn strong.

Next time, though. He promised himself he was going to have her spread open for him to lick, drink, and eat until he was satisfied.

“Qrow,” she gasped, her back arching as the knot of pleasure in her grew.

He increased the strength of his thrusts. Curving down until he was leaning over her. Her chests pressed against his. He shifted his gaze to her face, her smile was soft, and he drove harder into her. Hearing the orchestra of her gasps and mewls.

Hooking an arm under one knee, he pressed deeper. His sack was quivering, hitting her ass with every swing of his hips. “So good,” he grunted and kissed her. “You feel so fucking good.”

“Yes,” she quivered in his arms, “yes.”

“Gods, your thighs,” he groaned, feeling them trembled under his hand; the flesh was ample and delightful, and their shared mess was covering her inner thighs and the top of his. He would have praised her hips and her ass as well if his tongue wasn’t buried in her mouth, because they were truly amazing and he had jerked his staff raw so many times just thinking about touching them.

Winter was babbling, begging him to go faster, to go harder, and he knew she was seconds away from her orgasm. He made sure to end each pound of his hips in a satisfying slap and grind until her pleasure filled smile came back and she was undone. The coiling need at the base of his cock snapped and he pushed her into the bed, cursing as he shot his searing thick load into her.

Groaning, he collapsed on her and pushed out each jerking release of his seeds in her. She kissed his temple and rubbed his back until he was done and simply laid there panting. He finally moved after giving her another soft kiss, one that he hoped told her how much he loved and cared for her.

Sitting up, he pulled out of her. Grunting as the cold air hit him. His thumb moved to open her lower lips that were plump and was greeted with the appetizing view of his cum pouring out of her. Smirking, he said the first thing that came to mind. “Huh, cream pie.”

Winter kicked him off the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the smut. Unless you like smut, then... :3c
> 
> Um...the next chapter won't have smut. So, you guys can take a break and not judge me. 
> 
> @Akira Glad you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the smut. I tried to add a lot of fluff before smacking readers with the smut. 
> 
> @Haley_HI I'm the same about the other ships! Mostly because my OTP is Qrown. haha But, no worries about the age difference. I tried to touch upon that in my fic(s) and I hope I get my message across?? A vast age difference between a pairing isn't inherently bad if both parties are of age (at least of age US standards) and are mature. I think it just depends on each person and how it's handle. Anyways, let me get off my soapbox and say thank you for reading and enjoying!
> 
> @Megan I'm glad you enjoyed it and related to the situation! Haha
> 
> @Fan0fFIM17 Thank you so much! 
> 
> Sneak peek for tomorrow's chapter:
> 
> Weiss rolled her eyes, “Let’s just say the last time I saw her get drunk, she was eighteen got two military officers, both with more than fifteen years of experience, fight each other in the middle of a charity event. General Ironwood had to break it up.”
> 
> “Wait. Why did they get in a fight?”
> 
> “She promised to kiss the winner.”
> 
> “Oh, I want to see that!” Yang laughed.
> 
> “I don’t think Uncle Qrow would,” Ruby snickered.


	6. String Lights

Winter waited outside in her long light blue coat as dusk was about to approach. They were heading to the annual Snow Festival the city of Patch hosted each Year End. Weiss was inside looking for her shoes and Taiyang was trying to catch and leash Zwei. Qrow had to run an errand but promised to meet them there later. However, Ruby and Yang were with her, both excited about attending the Festival. They were telling Winter about the games and stalls of food, both agreeing that Winter needed to try the fame apple pie that only appeared during the weekend Festival. 

"I got him!" Taiyang sprinted out with Zwei being dragged behind him. "He was being such a brat. Normally he loves walks.

"I think it's because you mentioned taking him to the vet," Ruby said, snickering when Zwei perked his head up in alarm. "Sorry, boy."

"Great, now all that's left is Weiss," Yang raised her voice, "if she can find her shoes!"

"No need to yell. I found them," Weiss rushed out of the house and closed the door behind.

"Great, let's go then," Taiyang said, locking the front door before opening the car and ushering everyone inside.

The drive to the Festival was filled with laughter between the girls and Taiyang. Winter smiled at hearing her sister talking and joking freely, something she wished she was able to give Weiss while growing up. Winter looked out the window at the snow-covered trees that soon become snow-covered houses and streets. Taiyang drove them up a hill that had strings of light leading them towards the Festival grounds. Ruby and Yang were talking excitedly and Weiss regretted sitting in the middle between the two peppy sisters.

Arriving, they found parking easily and entered the Festival. A large Ferris wheel welcomed them, covered in blue elegant lights. The lampposts were covered in garlands and ribbons. Lights outlined the booths and stalls, and an enormous pine tree in the middle of the Festival was decorated in pinecones and red glass berries.

Ruby and Yang led the group all over the Festival, purchasing treats and drinks for Winter and Weiss to try. They posed in front of a giant nutcracker before buying roasted chestnuts. Ruby and Weiss petted every farm animal they could at the children zoo. Winter held a week old lamb and immediately, in a serious tone, stated she wanted one. After they toured a gem exhibition, they walked through a path filled with millions of lights and lit up figures of deer, rabbit, and other animals.

It was at this time a child gasped, “A princess!” Winter blinked and looked behind her, wondering where the princess was, when the child ran up to her and yelled at her mother, “Mum! Look, a princess!” The child then noticed Weiss. “Oh! Another one!”

The shouts caught the attention of more children and they all went up to the Schnee sisters. Needless to say, they both struggled to suppress her blushes – Weiss with her irritation at being called a princess – as the children gushed and gazed upon them. It was Winter who gently corrected them all that she and her sister were, in fact, not princesses. They all looked disappointed and only were appeased when Winter and Weiss agreed to pose for a group photo for the children. Some men between Weiss and Winter's age also asked for a photo.

“You two get a lot of attention, huh?” Taiyang chuckled, holding a tray of mocha that was an exclusive beverage only served at the Festival.

“Yeah. Isn’t it great?” Weiss grumbled, accepting the drink.

“I can see why Qrow told me to keep an eye on you,” Taiyang said to Winter, passing her a drink as well.

“Me?”

“He said you’d probably have a trail of guys trying to talk to you and told me to get rid of them.”

“That is completely unnecessary,” she narrowed her eyes, “Trail of men. He’s overly dramatic. What men?”

“The ones that were asking for your name and number,” Ruby grinned, “Don’t tell me you didn’t notice?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Winter paused and took a moment to think of all the men that lingered after welcoming her to their stalls or handing her the food order she placed. “They were being friendly, that's all,” she said.

“Oh yeah, if you call flirting as being friendly,” Yang snickered. “Like Mr. Glasses over there who hasn’t stop gawking at Weiss.”

Weiss scoffed, “when haven’t they gawk?”

“Uncle Qrow is right,” Ruby said.

“On what?” Winter asked sharply.

“You’re oblivious to people flirting with you,” Ruby chuckled.

“I’m not,” Winter sighed softly. Deciding that she couldn’t disagree on that fault of hers. Professionalism was always the forefront of her mind that she never noticed men flirting with her unless Qrow was there to scare them off. She didn’t even notice Qrow was flirting with her until he stated it clearly during one of their unofficial dates.

“Not going to disagree?” Yang smiled.

Winter frowned and sipped her drink, pleasantly surprised at the taste. “This is good.”

“Don’t change the conversation,” she laughed before Taiyang grabbed her shoulder and pointed ahead.

“Oh, look! There are the games!” He said and took a drink from his own cup. Used to mediating fights between Ruby and Yang, Taiyang shifted the group’s attention to the stall of games.

Ruby and Yang ran towards them first. Winter lingered behind with Taiyang as she encouraged Weiss to catch up to her teammates. Sipping more of her drink, she watched as Yang dragged her father to get in line for the Test of Strength, both getting rejected in playing when the stall owner saw them.

The Xiao Long’s strength was well known in Patch, she discovered.

Winter drifted away from the group and made a beeline towards a stall that was set up as a shooting range. Her head was warm and vision slightly murky, but her gaze settled on a crow doll, it was the size of her head, and she waved over the person manning the stall. “That crow,” she pointed to it, “may I hold it?”

The young boy blushed and shook his head, “I-I’m sorry, Miss, I’m not-”

“Come now, I just want to see if it’s soft,” Winter smiled mutely and young boy gulped and nodded. He got on a small ladder and took it down, passing it to Winter who squeezed it. It was soft and reminded her of the time Qrow won her a sparrow from an arcade a few years ago.

“I want this,” she stated and looked back at the boy, “What do I need to do to acquire it?”

“Oh, um, you need to…play,” he pointed shyly at the shooting range set up. “And you need to win seven times in a row.”

“Done,” Winter drank the remaining amount of her drink and threw it in the trash. She paid the boy for a round and aimed a toy gun at the target.

Weiss was the first one to notice Winter was missing. They were waiting in line for a game to catch fishes while Taiyang went to grab a bag of popcorn for Yang. Looking around, she wondered where Winter went when she heard Ruby ask for a taste of Yang's mocha.

“Please, just one sip.”

“Ask dad when he comes back,” Yang grinned.

Weiss frowned, “Why would she need to ask your father?”

“Because these drinks have some alcohol in them and Ruby is still too young,” Yang said, ruffling Ruby’s hair.

“But one sip won’t hurt!” Ruby crossed her arms, “I just want to see if it’s actually good.”

“Oh, it’s good,” Yang teased.

“This has alcohol in it?” Weiss asked.

“Just a bit. Whiskey, I think,” Yang said, “why?”

“Winter!” Weiss pivot on her heels, looking around for her older sister.

“Wait, what’s wrong?”

“Winter can barely keep a glass of champagne down,” Weiss frowned, “How much whiskey?”

“Um, I don’t know. Enough that you can kind of taste it through the chocolate and coffee?”

“Didn’t Miss Ivy say she puts two ounces in every cup?” Ruby asked.

“Is that a lot?”

“It sounds like a lot.”

“Does she really get bad?” Yang asked Weiss.

Weiss rolled her eyes, “Let’s just say the last time I saw her get drunk, she was eighteen and got two military officers, both with more than fifteen years of experience, to fight each other in the middle of a charity event. General Ironwood had to break it up.”

“Wait. Why did they get in a fight?”

“She promised to kiss the winner.”

“Oh, I want to see that!” Yang laughed.

“I don’t think Uncle Qrow would,” Ruby snickered.

“I wouldn’t want to see what?” Qrow asked, finally arriving after sending off some intel to Ironwood. Wrapped in a black coat and his red scarf, he found Taiyang first and was eating Yang's popcorn. “Where’s your sister, Frost Flakes?”

“Probably out there somewhere, drunk and flirting with some desperate fellas,” Weiss shot back, pleased that Qrow started to choke on some kernels.

“What?!”

“These drinks have whiskey in them,” Weiss shook the mocha at him, “and Winter’s an embarrassingly lightweight who flirts with everyone if she gets the chance.”

“Oh, I know,” Qrow said, having his own share of tipsy Winter. However, all those times she just flirted with him until she had him pinned against something and kissing the daylight out of him. He shot a glare at Taiyang, “you gave her alcohol?”

“I didn’t know. Sorry,” Taiyang chuckled.

Qrow sighed and passed Yang’s popcorn back to Taiyang, “I’ll go get her.”

“Send us a message when you find her!” Weiss yelled after him.

Qrow waved at them and took out his scroll, dialing her number. After the third ring, she picked up, “Hello?”

“Where are you?”

“Qrow, excellent, I was just thinking of you.”

That fact she didn’t reprimand him for not greeting her properly told him she was at least slightly tipsy, “Yeah?”

“Yes, you see I saw this stall with a crow-bird doll and I wanted it. It’s appropriately soft and adorable. So, I tried to win it but it seems the toy gun I’m using is defective. I kept missing.”

“I’m sure it was,” he said, relieved that she didn’t get in any trouble so far. “Tell me where you’re at and I’ll win it for you.”

“I’m at a shooting range stall next to a large hotdog that says 'Lemon' – which makes no sense. It’s a hotdog. Not a lemon.”

Oh, he knew where that was. “Stay there. I’ll be over in a minute.”

“Of course. Oh, but you winning me the crow-doll won’t be necessary.”

Qrow stopped in his tracks, “why?”

“Because I met this young gentleman named, wait,” she pulled away from her scroll slightly to ask something. “Yes, his name is Marcos and he promised to win me the crow in exchange for a favor.”

“Tell Marcos if he gets near you I’ll punch him in the face,” Qrow growled, hurrying his steps.

“Okay,” Winter did as he said, confirming that she was tipsy, and spoke again, “He said he’s a huntsman and wants to see you try.”

“Gladly,” Qrow growled and hanged up. He saw Winter who was frowning at her scroll and a tall blonde man next to her aiming at a target. His semblance flared and the man’s knee buckled, causing him to miss the target.

“S-sorry, sir,” the young boy said and gestured to a small assortment of dolls and toys, “but you can pick one of these prizes instead.”

“That’s a shame,” Qrow stomped up and pulled Winter besides him, “luck mustn’t be on your side today.”

“Oh, you’re the boyfriend she mentioned,” Marcos said, setting the toy gun down. “You don’t look that impressive.” Marcos flashed his identification card.

Qrow rolled his eyes and showed his, watching arrogantly as Marcos gulped. “Neither are you. Now hurry up and get moving, boy.” Marcos shot a glare at him, glancing at Winter but Qrow stepped in front of her. Shooting Marcos a seething look that made him turn swiftly away.

“You did that on purpose,” Winter sighed and looked longingly at the stuffed crow hanging from a hook, her cheeks slightly red from the whiskey inside her drink.

Qrow perked an eyebrow at her, amused that she had somehow gotten drunk from a single mixed drink. “You’re as oblivious as always.”

“What’s are saying? I’m a former lieutenant colonel in the Military, I’m everything but oblivious.”

“He was flirting with you.”

“Not every man that speaks to me is trying to get into my good favors. You’re being ludicrous.”

“Sure, not every man but he was,” Qrow shot back and crossed his arms. “How much of that mocha did you drink?”

“The whole thing. It was delicious.”

“I’m sure it was,” Qrow said. He set some liens on the counter and gestured for the boy manning the stall to set the targets up. Easily, he shot all seven targets and gave Winter the crow. “Told you I would win it for you.”

“Why was the gun not defective for you?”

“Because I’m not drunk,” he said.

It was almost strange to say that. He spent the majority of the last twenty years with a constant hangover and his flask clipped onto his belt. Since meeting Winter, his tendencies to drink lessened until it doubled when they broke up two years ago. However, he hadn’t been drunk since returning the lantern to Atlas last year, after Winter saw the sorry mess he was. The period in which they broke up and that whole intermission between Mistral to Atlas was the most embarrassing and shameful time of his life.

Since then, he stopped his intake of alcohol, only drinking one cup during social events, which again was a rare thing.

“I want a kiss as thank you,” he said.

“Are you insinuating that I am drunk?” Winter ignored his demand and stepped forward with a small frown, hugging the stuffed crow to her chest.

He took her head into his hands and leaned down, “Hm. Nah, but maybe slightly tipsy. Come on, your sister is looking for you.” Qrow took her hand and placed it in his inner elbow and led her back to the group. Winter looked behind them and thanked the boy who manned the stall for his friendliness. “I’m the one who won it for you. Where’s my thanks?”

“He was polite,” Winter rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “There’s your kiss, and thank you.”

“I wanted it here,” He tapped his lips and she huffed, giving him a quick peck. Satisfied, he led them towards where he left the others.

She followed him for a few more steps but tugged on him to stop. “May we go through the garden?” 

Qrow finished shooting Weiss and Taiyang a message and followed Winter’s gaze to the green archways filled with lights and red holly. “Sure,” he bought tickets and they entered.

It was filled with figures trimmed out of hedges that were covered in nets of lights. Music played softly as they followed the path. Snow began to drift down and Winter tightened her hold on Qrow’s arm, looking up at him with a small smile. The string lights were glistening behind him and she remembered the first time they spent the night together. At that time, it was a sheet of stars in the sky that framed him.

“What is it?” Qrow asked when he noticed her staring.

“I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you,” she said softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Winter is a running-mouth Winter that says what's on her mind without thinking. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, leaving comments and kudos!
> 
> @Akira_0 glad you enjoyed it, then! But yes, they would be very physical and starving with love. The difference - in my HC - would be that Qrow is down for PDA while Winter recoils in embarrassment at it. Hugs? Sure. Cheek kisses? That's okay. Making out? She will die. haha
> 
> @Haley_HI I agree! It was so much fun writing these. 
> 
> Sneak Peek for tomorrow:
> 
> “How long do you think it will last?” She asked, looking out the window.
> 
> He tugged lightly at her hair, “Three hours max if we’re going by my luck.”
> 
> “And mine?”
> 
> “An hour,” he said. “But I hope we’re going by my luck.”
> 
> “Oh? Why’s that?”
> 
> “Because I finally got you all to myself. No kiddos. No Tai. Just…me and you.”


	7. Blizzard

“I believe we’re stuck,” Winter said blankly as Qrow floored the accelerator that only buried them deeper into the snow.

Sighing, Qrow leaned back, “Yup. My luck.”

The blizzard came out of nowhere. They were making their way back to the Xiao Long residence after dropping off some papers at Signal Academy for one of Qrow’s old colleague. It was during this quick errand that the snow began to fall and from there, it picked up quickly. However, they were close to the house and it wasn’t the first time Qrow got stuck in the snow.

“I’ll call Weiss to let her know,” Winter said.

“Tell her and the rest not to come out. The blizzard is getting heavy and they’re no use if they get stuck, too.” Qrow flipped on the emergency lights. “I’m sure we can get out once it settles.”

“Will do,” Winter said, making the call as Qrow goes to dig the wheels out from the snow. Winter hopped over to the driver seat, setting the car to neutral and creating glyphs to smoothly take them over to the side of the road as Qrow pushed from behind.

Once they were out of the road Qrow climbed into the back of the car. The heat was running on low and kept them warm. Snow was covering the car and they couldn’t see five feet in front of them. Qrow was about to curse his luck again when he saw Winter doodling birds on the window with her finger.

He patted the seat next time him. “Plenty of room back here to get nice and warm, Honey.” Despite her dispassionate expression he continued to pat the seat.

“True, but I am weary of your wandering hands, Charming.”

“No need. These hands,” he held them up and wiggled his fingers at her, “are going to stay where they need to be, Sweetheart.”

“And where’s that, Darling?”

“Your thighs,” he admitted, laughing as she turned to look ahead. “Winter. Winter, look at me.”

She sighed, “Yes?”

“Come sit back here with me,” he said in a softened voice, taking her hand and kissing the inner wrist gently. “I’m cold.”

Her frown was still there, “Then sit closer to the air vent.”

“Winter,” he placed another kiss on the soft skin of her wrist. “Sit with me.”

“Do you really think rephrasing it is going to work with me?”

“No, but a man can be hopeful,” he smirked, eyes lit up in mischief. “So? Warm me up?”

It took another kiss to her wrist to make her finally give in, “Only because you were so polite in asking.”

“I’m always polite.”

“There’s no need to lie,” she said, climbing into the back in a refined manner that had Qrow huffing a chuckle.

“I’m polite when I want to be.”

“Oh? And when’s that?” She perked an amused eyebrow at him.

“When I’m with you.”

“Yes, but only to get in my good grace to do something rather…salacious.”

“What can I say,” he kissed her cheek. “I’ll do what I can to get a kiss from you.”

“Charming.”

“And handsome,” he reminded her.

“Debatable,” she said and grinned at his glower. Suddenly, she felt him squeezed her thigh. “Keep your hands at an appropriate location.”

“Thighs. Got it.”

“Qrow.”

“Sorry,” he turned and placed both of his hands on her thighs. “Better?”

The disapproving expression he received only made him lean forward to kiss her, “I love it when you’re shooting draggers at me.”

She stifled a smile and rolled her eyes. “How long do you think it will last?” She asked, looking out the window.

He tugged lightly at her hair, “Three hours max if we’re going by my luck.”

“And mine?”

“An hour,” he said. “But I hope we’re going by my luck.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Because I finally got you all to myself. No kiddos. No Tai. Just…me and you.”

“Craving for my sole attention?”

“Starving for it,” he said bluntly and opened his arms, “Come here.”

She looked at his open embrace, “No.”

“Winter,” he tapped his shoulder. “Come here.”

“I know you and your intentions quite well, Branwen. The moment I’m on your lap your hands will start to wander elsewhere.”

“Like where?” he smirked, pleased at her blush.

“Don’t play coy.”

His hands were on her thighs again and ventured up to her hips. “Here? Or here?” He moved them to her waist

“You’re as demanding and lewd as the day I met you.”

“You’re as cold and modest as the day I met you, but I’m sure after a good stroke here and there, we can change that.” He patted his lap this time before opening his arms for her again. “Come on.”

“Qrow, we’re in a car.” She protested lightly.

“All alone.”

“Your brother’s car.”

“Which he never broke in so we can do it for him.”

“We’re not having sex in his car.”

“Who said anything about that?” Qrow looked around in the car innocently.

“You’re implying it.”

“All I implied is putting my hands on your thighs.”

“You stated you were going to do that. Not imply.”

“I’m transparent,” he shrugged his shoulders. “Come on. I want to hold you,” he said.

She frowned but climbed into his embrace after a sigh. She wanted to hug him, too. Though, she did hit him lightly on the shoulder when he placed his hands on her bottom and pulled her in closer. He was warmer than her. However, with an idea in her head, she reached to press her fingers onto his neck and chuckled at his curse.

“Fuck! Why are your fingers so cold?” He pulled them away.

“Don’t be mean. You’re warm.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Give me a second,” he muttered, warming her fingers in his hands before letting her press them against his skin. Qrow yawned and leaned back into the seat, taking Winter with him. “At least I got my wish.”

“To be stuck in a car during the middle of a blizzard?”

He snorted, “No. I wished to be alone with you.”

“Ah, yes, and now you are.” Winter rolled her eyes but she smiled softly. “How lucky for you,” she kissed him.

The snow was falling heavier and the wind howled angrily. Winter was almost asleep but she jumped at the sound of a tree branch snapping. “Scared?” Qrow asked with a teasing grin, both of his hands resting on her thighs.

She noted his hands but made no comment. “Of course not. We had worst storms in Atlas.”

“Ah, that’s right. The brilliant and former Lieutenant Colonel Winter Schnee from the land of frost is scared of nothing.”

“I’m scared of moths,” she said and when she realized whom she confessed this to, she turned sharply at him. Glaring at his grin.

“Moths?”

“Qrow.”

“Of all things. You’re scared of little moths?”

“I swear -”

“They’re basically butterflies.”

“They’re evil little beings and I would rather face thousands of nevermores than one moth,” Winter bit out, shivering as she thought of the dusty little creature with its little feelers and round black eyes.

He laughed, “why moths?”

"When I was five, my mother told me not to play in an old tool shed in the garden. Me, being entirely curious-”

“I think you mean misbehaving or rebellious,” he corrected, kissing her cheek even though she was glaring at him.

“I ventured towards the tool shed, opened it, and a swarm of moths immediately flew out. I’ve been… weary of them ever since.”

He laughed again, imagining a chubby-cheeked six-year-old Winter with pigtails being covered in moths. “Why did you never tell me this?”

“Never came up.”

“What do you do when you see one?”

“I’m not answering that.”

“I’ll ask Weiss, then.”

He waved his scroll at her until she gave in. “I usually freeze and attach myself to the closest person – most of the time that person was Klein.”

“What?!” Qrow grinned, “I have to see this.”

“I swear Qrow Branwen if you put a moth near me, I will push you off a cliff.”

“A little one.” He said, still grinning.

“A little cliff then.”

“Fine. No moths. What else have you been keeping from me?” He asked and leaned forward, his laugh dying but his grin remained. “Hm?”

She kissed his cheek. Pleased with his grin. It was her favorite expression of his, making her feel warm and content. Because of that, she decided to humor him. “I’m scared of roosters.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “One of the boys in primary school brought in a rooster and I’ve never seen one before.”

“So, it scared you.”

She sighed, reluctant to admit it but did, “Yes. They were not as cute in person compared to my picture books”

“What else? And it doesn’t have to be a fear.”

She resettled in his lap and placed her head on his shoulder, feeling slightly bashful at her upcoming confession, “I find it attractive when you have a beard.”

“What?!” his voice that burst out from his lungs and he pushed her away slightly. “How attractive?”

“I can see your ego puffing up.”

“How attractive?” he asked again.

She thought about declaring to him the pure and lustful attraction she had for him whenever he had a beard. She was surprised he hadn’t noticed. Whenever he was sporting one she would pull him to the closest room to drown herself in his mouth. Even last month when she came to New Beacon for work and saw he was sporting two-week-old stubble, she requested him to take her on her desk, which he happily did.

“Immensely.”

Running his hand over his jaw in contemplation and looking over her, he produced a wicked grin; “I’ll keep that in mind then.”

She felt like she signed her name away to the devil due to the manner he was leering at her, “I can hear your thoughts.”

“Good,” he kissed her quickly, “Anything else?”

She was breathing a little deeper now, paying too much attention to his hands on her and the movements of his body underneath hers. Her thoughts filled with that night from a month ago when she bent herself over her desk and ordered him to fill her.

“Do you remember your black plaid shirt?” She asked, wanting to move away from her line of thinking.

He titled his head, knowing her ruse but went along with it. “The one I left at that hotel in Cloud City?”

“Yes.”

“What about it?”

“I took it. It’s at my apartment.”

“You thief,” he snorted a laugh. “Why?”

“It smelled like you."

“Do you wear it when you miss me?”

“Why…must you ask such questions?”

“Snow Queen,” he grinned, kissing the corner of her lips, “Do you?”

She looked away, “Yes.”

“Do you wear it when you’re touching yourself?” he asked, nipping at her earlobe and snickering as she pushed him away.

“What are you implying!?”

“That you miss me so much that sometimes you slip on my shirt-”

“Qrow.”

“-and put your fingers right here,” he moved his hands up under her skirt and wiped his thumb between the heat of her thighs. “And pretend it’s me touching you. Do you?”

Her cheeks flooded red and she nodded once, “I do.”

He groaned, finding the image of her wearing his shirt on her bed, thighs open and her fingers buried in her heat arousing. It shot pleasure down to his cock that had been growing since she sat on his lap. “Over your clothes?”

“No.” She panted lightly, concentrating on his hands hooking on her tights and panties, yanking them down pass her knees so that his bare hands could touch her. She bit her lips, arching her back when he slipped one finger inside of her.

“Like this, then?”

“Yes,” she gasped, feeling his long finger, rougher and thicker than hers, rubbing against the growing pleasure inside of her.

“Do I touch you softly?” he asked, gently moving his hand on her. Grinning at her frustrated groan. “Hm? Winter?”

“No,” she bit out.

“How?” He asked, keeping his thumb on her clit.

"Rougher."

“Like this?"

“T-two fingers,” she admitted, rolling her hips and moaning when he added the second long digit.

He looked up at her in self-satisfaction, “Why haven’t you told me?”

“Because your head doesn’t need to get bigger,” she shot back.

“But I want to watch,” he tugged her sweater and blouse out of her skirt, pushing her sweater up until she removed it herself and plucked open the button of the blouse. Again, she was wearing a bra with the clip in front and he kissed it warmly, tongue outlining it before unclasping it, too. “Give me a show later.”

“No,” was her immediate answer and he stopped. Winter groaned in annoyance and glared at him anew.

“I’ll turn the fireplace on in my room and we can test those new sheets we bought,” he kissed her neck. “I’ll watch from the armchair and be on my best behavior while you spread your legs and touch yourself. I want to see you getting off, pretending it’s me touching you. How desperate you are-”

She pushed her mouth on his and kissed him deeply, riding his hand since he had stopped moving. “Move,” she said. “I’ll show you, but please move.”

Victory.

He grinned and curled his fingers. “How often do you come when you touch yourself?”

“O-once.”

“Once?” He perked an eyebrow. Winter would always need at least two to three to be satisfied.

“It’s not the same,” she steadied herself with her hands on his knees, trembling as the coiling heat in her rose.

“Why’s that?”

She glared at him, mixed with embarrassment and irritation at his question. “It simply isn’t.”

“Winter.” He stopped again and she whined, nails digging into his knees.

“Stop being frustrating!” She panted, “It just isn’t! It doesn’t feel as good as your hands.” She moaned when he started again, feeling his grin on her chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her panting growing thicker and sharper as the incline was about to snap.

“Like that?” he asked, and she nodded. Moaning his name as she reached it, back arching, thighs trembling, and she gushed out over his hand. “Better than your hand?” He kissed her temple and the upturn smirk was present.

Winter smacked him on his back. "Arrogant."

He kissed her and she grew hungry with each passing of their tongues. She tugged at his pants impatiently. It wasn’t enough. She wanted to cum over his cock and he had the same idea. Pushing his pants down far enough, his hands were on her hips as she felt for him against her opening.

She shut her eyes, pressing her cheek against his as she lowered herself down. Muffling her whimper on his shoulder as he stretched and filled her. She heard him curse at how good she felt and wanted to tease him, but her tongue was much too heavy to produce words. Instead, she clutched over his length and chuckled at his yelp and his foot stomping on the floor.

“Winter,” he growled, “Do you want me to cum right now?”

“If you do,” the words finally forming as she moved to lean away from him, her hands finding his knees once more, “It’ll be quite pathetic.”

He took offense to that but grunted when she started to pump her hips, lifting up partly to then slam down. She kept the pace smooth, rolling her hips the way he liked, ensuring it would stroke the gratifying spot inside of her. She felt his tapered head inside of her, his cock warm and hard, and felt a longing to have him come undone inside of her.

“Qrow,” she whimpered and he kissed her.

“I got you,” His hands were hot on her body, slipping from her thighs to her waist and then breasts. He ran his tongue over one nipple, teasing and tugging it in rhythm of her bounce. It beat red after he left it, attaching his mouth to her neck, wrapping his arms around her and yanking her forward. Leaning back, one hand on her hips, he pumped his hips up as he pulled her down.

The car was soon rocking. The air heavy and humid, laced with the sound of her their moans and grunts and bodies meeting loudly. Winter braced one hand on the ceiling, head was thrown back as she thought of nothing but the swirling orgasm that was building too fast inside of her.

“Slow down,” Qrow grunted, his sack scrunching and tingling.

“No,” Winter moved harder, “I’m cumming. I’m…please.”

He jerked her in for a kiss, both hands on her ass, palming and slapping it hard until they were red, as he moved them furiously. “Fuck,” he bit her shoulder. “Fuck!” Her nails bit his shoulders and thighs clamped over his hips as she came, dragging him deeper into her until he released his load in her. He grunted with every lurch of cum spewing out, his hands fastened on her to keep her grounded on his lap.

She wilted on him, supple and panting. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he caressed her back and steadied his breathing. “Gods, I love you.”

Smacking his arm, she chuckled and moved to sit up. Meeting his amused gaze with a kiss. “We should clean up.”

“No, let’s rest,” he groaned.

“The blizzard stopped,” she said and he noticed, too, the clam of the wind. “The girls and Taiyang might be arriving to help us.”

Qrow sighed and nodded. Slowly he lifted her up off his lap, hissing at the cold hitting his softening length, and watched some of his cum dripped down her inner thigh. It was such a vulgar but thrilling mess to see. He wiped it clean with his finger and tapped it against her lips. She was glaring but licked her lips before opening her mouth to lick his finger.

“I want you,” he groaned, watching her pretty pink tongue sweeping over his finger heavily.

“You just had me,” she said.

“Again,” he said.

She reached down to pull her panties and tights back on, "too bad."

He pressed a kiss and apologized to the one breast he neglected, snickering when she pinched him, and clasped her bra shut and helped button her blouse. Just as she moved to sit beside him, her pulling her sweater on and him zipping his pants up, there was a knock on the window.

“You guys okay?” They heard Taiyang asked.

Winter turned red and waved at Qrow to answer. “We’re good,” he went to open his door, a bit of snow falling into the car to see Taiyang walking back to his car to grab a shovel.

“Let’s get you two out.” With the blizzard calm at the moment, Taiyang and Qrow worked fast and soon the car was free.

Qrow noticed Winter standing a little unusual and walked over to her after putting the shovels away. “Something wrong?”

“Gravity,” she said calmly, not wanting Taiyang to get suspicious of them.

“What?”

She glanced down and he laughed when he understood her implication. “Fool,” she pushed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm late with Day 6. Sorry. :c
> 
> @Akira_0 and Haley_HI and Burn_It_totheground I'm glad you liked my drunk - and lightwieght - Winter!
> 
> @ Megan Crow! Did I write cow somewhere?? :<
> 
> Sneak peek for Day 7:
> 
> Weiss rolled her eyes but smiled, "No, that's Winter."
> 
> "Winter!?"
> 
> "So cute!" Ruby gushed, looking between the baby photo of Winter and Winter who sat on the couch right next to Qrow. She saw the resemblance and squealed. 
> 
> "That's you?" Qrow asked, smiling as he leaned closer. 
> 
> "It is," Winter said, taking another sip of her tea. 
> 
> "You have the same expression," he laughed.


	8. Gift

Qrow was sprawled out on Winter's lap as midnight approached. Falling into a light sleep after she began to run her fingers through his hair, her manicure nails gently caressing his scalp. Truly, the best method to make him fall asleep. She smelled of lilies and the chill of fresh snow, a delicate musk that was feminine and was the embodiment of her.

He could hear her faintly flip the page of the book she was reading. The fireplace warmed the living room up nicely and the crackling only added to the comfort of the evening. Despite snoring softly, he was aware enough to hear Taiyang walk into the living room to hand Winter a cup of tea, the curt chuckle Taiyang made told him the blonde father of two was going to tease him later.

For now, Qrow didn't care. Winter was running her hand down his neck to his upper back, making him melt further into her and the couch. His light sleep was disturbed twice. Once when Zwei jumped on him - too quick for Winter to notice - and Ruby's shriek when Weiss told her Blake was coming to visit after Year End. Both time, Qrow scowled at being awakened and buried himself deeper into Winter's lap, placing her hand back on his head before entering another stage of light sleep.

Finally, he was forced to wake up when it was thirty-five minutes to midnight, Winter chiding him when he left a small puddle of drool on her dress. Wiping his chin, he sat right next to her. An arm around her shoulders and practically leaning on her. She tried to continue to read her book. "It's not my fault you have magic fingers," he said.

"It's not, but perhaps you should get better rest," she said, tucking strands of hair that escaped her braid behind hair.

"Perhaps it would be better if you slept with me this week."

Winter shot him a disapproved look, "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No." When his weight made it too difficult for her to flip the page, she sighed and bookmarked her place to lean back against him; he interlaced his hand with hers. "This reminds me of our mission of Row."

She hummed in agreement, not wanting to say more but she felt Qrow's grin against her head.

"Gods, what day did we not have se-"

"Why ask the question you know the answer to?"

"To see you blush."

"Qrow."

"How are you still shy after six years?"

"Modest," Winter corrected quickly.

"Okay. Sure. How are you still modest after six years? Especially after all the-"

"Enough," she glared at his grin and sighed, "How are you this immature?"

He tugged at a strand of hair until she frowned. "Hey, Snow Queen."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

She turned to face him, raising an eyebrow at him, "What did you do?”

“Nothing,” he chuckled.

“What are you going to do, then?”

"Nothing right now, but later," he kissed her cheek and nipped at her ear.

"Qrow, I swear-"

"It's almost time!" Ruby and Yang screamed, interrupting them and surprising Winter who grasped Qrow's hand. They ran downstairs and Zwei was right behind them to wait for the final chime of the grandfather clock.

"Scared?" Qrow asked and laughed after she shoved his shoulder lightly.

Yang was almost vibrating with the excitement of opening presents, sitting the closest to the full pine tree littered with twinkling lights. Ruby helped Taiyang bring in cookies that were placed on the coffee table with an assortment of coffee, teas, and hot chocolates. Qrow refused to let Winter up to help.

"I got them!" Weiss announced as she came downstairs, smiling largely as she set her scroll on the table.

"What! Really?" Ruby sat on the opposite end of the table, fingers drumming on the table.

"Got what?" Taiyang asked.

"Schnee Family Year End baby photos," Yang said, "Weiss had Klein them sent over."

"Weiss," Winter frowned at her younger sister, disapproving of bothering Klein on Year End Eve.

"I know. I'm sorry," Weiss sighed, "I just got excited when Ruby and Yang were showing me their baby photos."

"We were cute babies, weren't we, Dad?" Yang grinned.

"You were. You laughed all the time and Ruby just wanted to put everything in her mouth." Taiyang sighed, "What happened?"

"They grew up and became huntresses while you got wrinkles," Qrow said.

Winter smacked the arm he had wrapped around her waist, "Be nice."

"Yeah, Qrow, be nice," Taiyang shot back with a chuckle.

"Who's that!?" Yang slapped her hands on the coffee table, leaning closer to see the projected photo of a white hair baby with a round face and red cheeks, frowning at a toy bird in its hand. The baby was chubby, sitting at the base of a tree wearing a blue dress with white frilly socks and black formal shoes. "Weiss is that you?! You were so cute!"

Weiss rolled her eyes but smiled, "No, that's Winter."

"Winter!?"

"So cute!" Ruby gushed, looking between the baby photo of Winter and Winter who sat on the couch right next to Qrow. She saw the resemblance and squealed.

"That's you?" Qrow asked, smiling as he leaned closer.

"It is," Winter said, taking another sip of her tea.

"You have the same expression," he laughed.

"Was that your first Year End?" Taiyang asked, remembering Yang and Ruby's first Year Ends. They were smaller than Winter.

"It was," Winter answered, ignoring Qrow's crackling when he zoomed into her face. "I was born in January, so I was eleven months old when this was taken."

"Is there more?" Ruby asked Weiss. "Come on. Show us more!"

"Calm down," Weiss moved to the next photo that was Winter again, same expression but hair braided into two twin tails as she looked up to Klein who was kneeling next to her.

"Your father?" Taiyang asked, not seeing the resemblance between the stoutly brown hair man and Winter’s delicate facial features and piercing blue eyes.

"Their nanny," Qrow snickered and was smacked in the face with a throw pillow by Weiss.

"Don't belittle Klein," Weiss said.

Qrow looked at Weiss and then at Winter who took another drink from her tea. "You deserved that," Winter said with a smile.

"So, he's not the nanny?" Taiyang asked.

"Klein is our family butler," Winter injected before Qrow could make another comment. "However, he did help raise us."

"So...a nanny?" Yanged winked at Weiss.

Weiss narrowed her eyes but moved on to the next photos that were Winter in various outfits and frowning expressions, Willow, their mother, made two appearances. They all remarked how similar the Schnee Sisters looked to their mother. Yang and Ruby squealed again when Weiss appeared. Winter, six at the time, sat on the floor with a baby Weiss on her lap, holding an ornament above Weiss who was trying to reach for it. Winter smiled at the photo. 

The photos continued, and Qrow watched in fascination as Winter aged before him. The fat from her face disappearing, her hair growing longer then suddenly chopped off to her shoulders when Whitely was introduced. Their parents rarely made appearances in the photo. He suddenly wished he could have shared baby photos of him with her, but he had none. In fact, there were no photos of him until he entered Beacon Academy and joined team STRQ.

“You wanted to be liked your sister, huh, Weiss?” Yang teased as they all saw little Weiss mimicking Winter’s stance and hairstyle.

“Oh, shut up,” she blushed.

“I always thought it was endearing,” Winter smiled.

“Not you, too,” Weiss groaned.

“Keep going,” Ruby ushered.

More photos appeared, and Winter was wearing more elaborate dresses as she entered the age to be paraded around the Atlas elites. Her frowns were now serene smiles. Weiss grew out of hair ribbons and pigtails, but still stood close to Winter while Whitely’s suits became refined and switched from cute little bowties to serious blue or black ties. 

Finally, he saw her.

The Winter he met when she was in her final year of Atlas Academy.

It was the last photo on the slide. She was standing in front of their Year End tree with Weiss and Whitely by her side. He remembered that Year End so well. He was in Patch while she was in Atlas. She attended her family's dinner party and sent him a message at midnight, wishing him a happy Year End. He called her immediately afterward without thinking. After convincing her to give him a twirl of her in her low-cut dress, they spoke for nearly three hours.

He knew at that time he was in love with her in spite of everything telling him he shouldn't be. He was glad, for once, that he listened to his gut rather than his head.

"Hey! It's almost midnight!" Yang shot up and clasped her hands together.

“Oh!” Ruby turned to Winter and took a hold of her arm, “Can you help me?!”

Winter perked an eyebrow, “Yes.”

“Great! We’ll be back,” She tugged Winter out of the couch much to Qrow’s annoyance.

“Hey! Don't steal my girlfriend!” Qrow frowned but Ruby ignored him.

“Too bad!” She pushed Winter towards the hall, “no peeking!”

Winter sidestepped Ruby and gestured her to lead, “What do you need my help with?”

“Oh, it’s last minute, and I’m super sorry about that, but I was struggling all month to find the perfect gift for Yang. And I found something which was okay, but I found something better an hour ago.”

“An hour ago?” Winter asked as they entered a sitting room. A rarely used one from what Qrow said. There was a set of couches, some photos here and there, and a piano in the corner.

“Yes,” Ruby ran to grab something from behind the couch and came back to her, fidgeting a bit before presenting Winter with some music sheets. “If it’s not too much trouble can you play this?!” Ruby said quickly, eyes shut and wiggling.

Winter took the music sheet. It was a moderate piece of a classic, lively and wholesome, love song. There were no accompanying lyrics to the music sheet but she knew the words off the top of her head.

“Mom used to play this for Yang and me when we were little. I don’t remember but Yang does. She said we used to dance to it while Mom played it, and since she passed away, and none of us know how to play the piano, it just…sat there.” Ruby looked down, bashful. “So, if it’s not a bother, can you play it for Yang? As a Year End present?”

“I’ll be delighted,” Winter smiled, catching her balance when Ruby tackled her in a hug.

“Really!?”

“Yes. Would you want me to sing, as well?” Winter walked over to the piano and lifted the cover. She tested the keys, noticing that it needed to be tuned but for now it was good enough.

“Oh, that would be great but I don’t have the lyrics.”

“I know the words,” she sat down and set the music sheet up. Humming the song as she tried to memorize the keys.

“Really?” Ruby scrunched up in excitement, shrilling when Winter nodded. “Okay! Do I need to get you anything? Water? A tailcoat? Buy you some time? Because I can start a fight.”

“No, none of that,” Winter played the melody experimentally, reading over the faint pencil notes left by their mother. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

“Okay! Let’s wait for mid-”

“What are you two doing?” Yang called out from the hall as she made her ways towards them. “It’s almost time for presents.” 

Ruby yelped, running out to stop her. “You can’t look!”

“Why not?”

“It’s a surprise!” Ruby argued.

“For who?” Weiss asked next.

“For, um…”

“And why do you need my sister for?”

“I can’t tell you,” Ruby said, stretching her arms and legs out to stop them from taking another step.

“Girls?” Taiyang followed and Ruby groaned.

“Stop trying to ruin my surprise!” 

“Hey, you’re the one that stole Winter and ran away,” Qrow crossed his arms. “What do you have planned?”

“You’re just cranky that I stole her from you.” 

“I am,” Qrow leaned down with a frown. “Now, give me back my girlfriend. I don’t see her every day.”

Ruby was about to throw a punch at Yang in hopes to start a fight when a melody floated through the hall. Yang’s head snapped up. Ruby grinned and grabbed her hand, “Come on!”

Tugging Yang, she took her and the rest of them to the sitting room where Winter started to play the piano. The notes were slightly softer and delicately played compared to their mother, but Yang recognized that song anywhere. Her smile was wide, hugging Ruby close as Winter sang the first verse.

Taiyang smiled, a bittersweetness tugging at the end as he hummed the song. He took a sit and briefly wondered how many years it had been since someone played that piano. Yang and Ruby tried to learn when they were younger, but their energy was much too big to be contained for a piano lesson. So, it collected dust until now. However, when a burst of excitement rushed through Yang and she pulled Ruby into a playful dance in the middle of the room, he was glad it was being played. He missed having music in the house.

Weiss jumped to stand next to Winter, reading the music sheet as well before joining in with the singing. Together, their voices strung words into gold, combining their voices to a bright and delightful hymn. Winter glanced to Ruby and Yang, pleased that they were enjoying the pieces when her gaze connected with Qrow’s she felt her ears grow warm. Feeling a little bashful, she looked back to the music sheet and continued to sing the following verse. But she felt his stare as he took his own seat, his smile present as he watched and enjoyed.

The song ended and the magic ended for now.

“Happy Year End,” Ruby hugged Yang, giggling at the tight squeezed Yang returned.

“That was amazing! I loved it! Thank you,” Yang grinned and wiped her eyes, feeling a little misty. “It’s…been really long since I heard that song.”

“It has,” Taiyang agreed, “Thank you, Winter. Weiss.”

“Yeah! Thank you, Winter!” Ruby ran to hug her before hugging Weiss, “You, too!”

“Yeah. Yeah,” Weiss huffed but she was smiling, too.

“It was our pleasure,” Winter said, standing up from the piano that felt unexpectedly sacred.

“Dad,” Yang pointed at Winter, “I want her to be our new mom.”

“Yeah!” Ruby nodded, shimmying in place.

“No,” Qrow interjected, his arm stretched right out between the blonds.

“Don’t be like that,” Yang grinned.

“Don’t care. Get your own Schnee. She’s mine,” he wrapped an arm around Winter’s waist and pulled her close. He jerked his thumb to Weiss, “Make her your new mom.”

“Qrow,” Winter frowned and crossed her arms.

“Ew, no. She’s our age,” Yang laughed. “We want Winter. Right, Ruby?”

“Well….”

“If you agree, I’m not giving you your presents,” Qrow threatened and the young girl gasped and shook her head.

“All of you, stop being ridiculous,” Weiss snorted as properly as she could in front of Winter. “It's time for presents anyways."

"Presents!" Ruby shouted as she and Yang ran back to the living room first and grabbed their gifts. Weiss was right behind them, excited as she was given her own gifts to open. Taiyang laughed as he followed them, passing the rest of the gifts out while chiding his daughters to slow down.

Qrow made sure that he and Winter sat far away from Taiyang. He threw a gesturing sign of watching the blond man to which Winter smacked his chest lightly, but knew it was in good nature as both men chuckled. Qrow accepted the gifts Taiyang passed to them, looked at Winter who blinked at her gifts. Four of them resting at her feet while she held one in her hands. Smiling, he kissed her, ignoring the coos from the rest and Weiss' snort, and wished her a happy Year End. Winter, embarrassed from the kiss, frowned but wished him a happy Year End, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this week is over tomorrow! Thank you all for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos so far! It's really motivating for me and I'm sure for other authors as well!
> 
> @ Akira_0 I headcanon that they'll do it anywhere as long as there is a possibility for them not to get caught. Even on Ironwood's desk. haha
> 
> @ Haley_HI I'm glad you liked this chapter and the series in general! 
> 
> Sneak peek for the final chapter:
> 
> “The last time she had that expression she up and left to join the army,” Weiss said in an almost defeated tone. “What have you heard about the King of Atlas?”
> 
> “He’s looking for a wife,” Qrow answered quickly with a snort but stopped and turned sharply to Weiss.
> 
> “Yeah,” Weiss nodded, “He is, and he summoned Winter to the Courts. She wouldn’t tell me why, though.”
> 
> “Go to bed.”
> 
> “What!?” 
> 
> Qrow jerked his thumb towards the patio door, “I know where your sister’s at. I’ll handle this.”


	9. Future Holidays

The chill of the season bit through her shoes, and the wind crept up her long coat and nightgown. She gently swayed back and forth on the swing, closing her eyes when a breeze rushed pass. It wasn't smart to be out so late in her thin nightgown, but the fresh air helped her breath and calmed her thoughts. 

The past few days with Qrow and his family were wonderful and bittersweet. Surpassing her own childhood dreams of what Year End should have been for Weiss and Whitely, to the point that it was overwhelming. Every smile and laugh and embrace, all new and different and genuine, was foreign and scared her.

The demons in her head whispered to her in its sinister voice, telling her she should be working undoing all the wrong her father had committed under the Schnee Dust Company. Telling her that there were people out there that needed her help and instead she had forsaken them for gingerbread cookies. Telling her she should have accepted the political position that was offered to her back in Atlas.

Telling her that her place was in the vapid dance halls, smiling at people who wanted nothing more but to manipulate her, as she also wanted to manipulate them.

This was not her place.

She did not deserve this happiness.

She was not meant for a simple domestic life.

Stop. 

Breath. 

The frost of the air spread through her lungs, filling it with crystals and slowed her anxiety. One of her greatest personal flaws was overthinking. That and her temper. It was well known in the Atlas Military that she, the famous Lieutenant Colonel Schnee, had an infamous short fuse towards veteran huntsman, Qrow Branwen. However, she wasn’t in the military any longer. She wasn’t a lieutenant colonel anymore. She was now the Head of Legal and Global Security at SDC, and a contracted huntress on the side for General Ironwood.

Sighing, she glanced back to the small white envelope in her hand, the edges wet after some snowflakes fell on it and Qrow’s name, written in black cursive ink, was bleeding along the edges. She meant to give it to him when they were opening presents two hours ago, but she didn’t. This…he had begged and tried to bribe her for this, and now that she had the chance to give it to him, she got scared.

Sighing, she flipped the envelope over and over again. Thinking. Snow drifted down, landing on her lashes as the wind howled. A few more minutes and then she would go back inside. However, those minutes accumulated and a little more than an hour had passed. The shattered moon moved across the sky.

And she was still thinking.

~o~o~o~o~ 

Qrow jerked awake, shifting his gaze to his door as he heard soft steps creeping around. Frowning, he threw his blanket off and reached for Harbinger. Silently, he walked to his door and pressed his ear to it, hearing the steps wandering into the kitchen. 

Qrow pulled his door open and rushed towards the kitchen, barefooted and only wearing sleeping pants. Weiss jumped high at his intrusion and squeaked. 

“Weiss?” Qrow frowned, “What are you doing? It’s three in the morning.”

“I don’t care! You scared me!” She hissed as quietly as she could.

“Yeah. Yeah,” He huffed and relaxed when he saw nothing was out of place. “So?”

“Is…is my sister with you?”

“Relationship-wise? Yes. At this physical moment? No. I blame you on that though.”

“Stop whining.” She narrowed her eyes and that was usually when Qrow was able to recognize her resemblance to Winter. “So you haven’t seen her at all?

“I haven’t,” he said and glanced around, a knot of dread forming inside of him. “Why?”

“She’s been gone for the past two hours,” Weiss said.

“What do you mean she’s gone?”

“She’s just is,” Weiss scowled. “She was looking…thoughtful since we retreated to go to bed, and when I woke up to go to the bathroom, she was gone. So, I set an alarm, thinking she’ll be back but she’s not, and now you’re telling me she isn’t with you and….”

“And what?” Qrow demanded, noticing the patio light was on, which he personally turned off before heading to bed, and there were soft impressions of footsteps on the snow.   

“The last time she had that expression she up and left to join the army,” Weiss said in an almost defeated tone. “What have you heard about the King of Atlas?”

“He’s looking for a wife,” Qrow answered quickly with a snort but stopped and turned sharply to Weiss.

“Yeah,” Weiss nodded, “He is, and he summoned Winter to the Courts. She wouldn’t tell me why, though.”

“Go to bed.”

“What!?” 

Qrow jerked his thumb towards the patio door, “I know where your sister’s at. I’ll handle this.”

Weiss pursed her lips, eyebrows furrowing, and again he saw Winter for a sparse moment before she nodded. “Fine.” 

Qrow went to grab his coat and slipped on his boots before grabbing a thin throw blanket, just in case she needed it. Whatever was going through her mind, it was making her worry enough to sit outside in the cold. She thought better in the cold, or so that was what she liked to say.

Stepping outside, he cursed softly and followed the slight dip of her steps towards the large oak tree that had Yang and Ruby’s swing. He looked ahead of where her steps were leading and curved around it, running towards the swing when he saw her sitting there in nothing but her thin coat.

“Winter!” 

She looked back at him. The snow that piled on her shoulders and head trickled off. Long hair, free from the loose braid she normally liked to keep it in, swung freely down her back. She was paled. Gods, were her lips blue?

“What the hell are you doing out here?!” He yelled, throwing the blanket around her before throwing her over his shoulder, in spite of her protest, and marching back to the house.

“Qrow! What are you doing?! Unhand me!”

“What am I doing!? It’s fucking freezing and you’re-Winter,” Qrow scowled at her. He looked down directly to the large glyph she formed underneath him, preventing him to move. “Get rid of it.”

“Put me down,” she said.

“Your shoes are soaked through.”

“I don’t care.”

He bit back another cursed and growled, “Do you want to get sick and die.”

“You’re being overly dramatic. I’m not going to die,” she said, the cold finally getting to her as her teeth chattered.

“Winter, stop being stu-”

“I am not going back inside,” she stated in that clear authoritative voice.

“You want me to leave you out here?”

“Yes. I need to think.”

The crushing pressure he had been trying to pacify imploded, pulling at his stomach stronger. “About what?” He asked but she did not answer. “About what?!”

“Let go of me.” She said coldly, and those walls that he tore down so many times began to erect before his eyes and he refused to have that happen. He dug his finger into her side where she refused to say was ticklish and disrupted her concentration on the glyph. “Branwen!”

He jostled her in his arms, shifting her so he had one arm under her knees and the other firmly on her back, and began to march towards the frozen stream east of the house. There was a large hollowed tree trunk there with a door built for the girls when they were little and wanted a playhouse. It even had a freestanding fireplace that they were only able to use when he or Taiyang was supervising. Yang and Ruby cleaned it the other day to show Weiss, even using the fireplace to impress her.

Winter wiggled in his arms and he saw her forming another glyph. Pulling her in for a kiss, he interrupted her concentration once more. “Make another glyph and I’ll tickle you,” he threatened.

She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that he would, and hit him in the face with a single tiny nevermore that dissipated just as quick. “Stubborn, vain, ill-natured varlot." 

“I love you, too,” he carried her all the way to the playhouse. It was large enough to fit him and Taiyang so he was sure it would fit Winter and himself.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Out to the woods to have sex,” he answered and she hit him with another nevermore, slightly larger than the last one.

“Qrow.” 

“To the girls’ playhouse to talk.”

“Playhouse?” 

“Yeah,” he gestured behind her, “playhouse.”

Winter followed his gaze to a large tree trunk that was at least a foot taller than Qrow. It had a painted red door, a carved out hole with a dust-edge window panel, and small piles of firewood next to it. It was cute, she decided. 

Using his feet, Qrow swiped the snow from the front of the door and nudged it open. He placed her instead, grabbed a tied up stack of firewood, and entered behind her. Without untying the logs, he threw them inside the old iron fireplace and looked at her, “turn it on.” 

With a large exhale and a glare, she flicked her wrist and a fire sparked. Qrow sat on the icy dirt ground and tugged her next to him, pulling the blanket over himself and pressed her right into his side. He jolted at how cold she was but kept the comment to himself unless he wanted to be launched out of the hollowed tree trunk.

Thankfully, the fire was crackling and soon it warmed up the inside of the playhouse and, more importantly, her. He stretched out his left leg, still having room to lie down completely if he wanted to, and looked over at her. “So?”

“You’re infuriating.”

“Besides that.”

She lowered her gazed, focusing on the fire instead of him. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I never want to talk but you always force me to.”

“I never do such a thing. You talk on your own after I soothe your feathers,” she said, pausing when she felt him begin to rub her arm gently and play with the tip of her hair. “What are you doing?”

“Soothing your feathers.”

She struggled not to smile and pushed his hand away when he pinched her cheek, “Qrow.”

“It’s just me,” he said. “You basically know all of my demons and the shit I’ve been through. Hell. I was a raging closeted alcoholic for ten years. So, who am I to judge you?”

“You’re the most important person in my life,” she said. “Your judgment matters the most to me.”

“Oh,” he blinked. “I know this is an important conversation, but I really want to kiss you after that.”

“Qrow.” 

“One kiss.”

She frowned but soon sighed, “Fine.”

He kissed her as chastely as he could and brushed her hair behind her ear. “Do you feel soothed now?” He asked, chuckling when she narrowed her eyes at him.

She went back to looking at the fire. Moving a bit closer to him. “I was summoned to the Atlas Court.”

“I know,” Qrow said, his palms sweating. “Weiss told me.”

She snorted daintily, “Of course she would.” 

“You’re going to decline, right?”

 She was quiet for a moment and the paused weighed on him. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know,” He lurched away from her, eyebrows furrowing deeply. “Winter!”

“It’s a good offer,” she countered. “I would be a fool not to consider it.”

“What about us!?” He barked, his words were hot inside his chest and blood coursing fast in rage and hurt. His stomach was dropping.

“Qrow. If I accept, I can change the lives of so many people for the better,” she stated.

“Oh, that makes perfect fucking sense.”

“Qrow-”

“You said I was the most important person in your life seconds ago!”

“You are-”

“So it was a lie?!”

“Why are you reacting in such a manner?!” She finally shouted back.

“Because you’re fucking leaving me for a fucking crown and title! Throwing six fucking years of us away like it’s trash!” He snarled, pressuring building under his eyes and his semblances flaring. “You said you didn’t care about that kind of shit!”

“Who said I’m leaving you?!”

“What?” He settled back and said, almost dumbly, “The King is looking for a wife.”

“What does that have to do with anything?!”

He was panting but his anger was cooling due to the confused look that appeared on her face. A tree branched broke outside and landed loudly, but neither cared to look at the moment. “He…he didn’t ask you to be his wife?”

“Three years ago and I rejected him. What does that have to do with this?”

“He asked you three years ago!?”

“Oh my goodness,” she rubbed her temple.

“Winter!”

“He did,” she huffed, “and I doubt he would have asked a second time in fear of being rejected again! His ego is as fragile as Atlas porcelain glass. ”

“So he didn’t ask you?” 

“We’re done,” she declared coldly, standing up to leave but he pulled her down again.

“We’re not done.”

“We are,” she glared at him. “You wanted me to talk, and I did, and you got mad over an assumption. I don’t want to talk anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, and her struggling stopped. “I’m sorry,” he said again. Shame hanging over him, “Weiss implied it and I….”

“Took off with it and presumed that I was going to marry the King,” she scoffed. Her own anger cooling. “You’re such a fool,” Winter looked at him, following the depression of his frown and down casted eyes. “Did you really believe…doubt that I don’t love you?” 

“No,” he said after a moment. “But it’s not a fear. You could do better than me.”

“I’ve been in love with you since I was nineteen and never even saw myself with someone else. There’s no one better than you.” She sat down again, fixing the blanket to cover both of them. “You...you're my first and only love.”

Qrow gulped, the bubbling inside of him moments ago formed into nerves flutters. "You really know how to make my heart skip a beat.” He chuckled softly, “You're my first love, too."

She pulled him in for a kiss, her hand running up from his chin to the back of his head. "If I believed in luck, I would say I have the best luck in Remnant because I have you."

There was a different pressure in his chest now. One that he associated with tears but he felt ecstatic and content and kissed her again. "Winter, I love you more than anyone and anything in this entire fucking world.”

“Language,” she chided. “I love you, too. Far more than I think is humanly possible.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yes.” 

He sighed loudly and leaned back against the tree, feeling exhausted after that sudden roller coast of emotions. He wrapped his arm around her, making sure she was tucked into his side. “We’re idiots.”

“You’re the idiot.”

“Talking is hard.”

She laughed, small but light like wind chimes, “Yes. It is.” 

He felt her hand interlaced with him and he gave a dry chuckle, “Here I am, trying to comfort you and I end up being comforted.”

“He offered me a position on the Atlas Council.” She said after a moment.

“The King?”

“Yes. It would mean me traveling more than ever and living in the political and social light far more transparent than ever.” 

“Oh.”

She pushed his hair back; “I declined immediately but he asked me to at least think about it over the break. Which was why I was outside. I think better-”

“in the cold,” he finished for her. “I know. What are you going to do then?”

 “I have something for you,” she stated, not answering his question.

“You do?” 

Winter unburied her other hand from the blanket and presented him with the crumpled and damped envelope that she was still holding. “For you.”

“What’s this?”

“Open it and see, you grackle.”

He perked an eyebrow. She was being shy so whatever she was going to show him wasn’t going to throw him in another short experience of absolute heartbreak and mind-numbing depression. Opening the envelope, he pulled a small piece of paper out with a date written on it.

“Something happening in April?” He asked.

“The Schnee Dust Company is opening an office in New Beacon. I got offered to be the Regional Vice President while continuing my role as Head of Legal and Global Security,” she said, not knowing that his heart stopped beating for three counts.

“You’re moving to New Beacon?”

“If I accept, I am,” She leaned her head on him, “Which is why I wanted to step outside and think. I was trying not to feel guilty when I gave this news to you because I know I can do so much good if I accept the position on the Atlas Council but…I don’t want to be a politician. I want to be selfish and just stay right by your side. No more traveling. No more long distance. Just…us.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” 

“Snow Queen,” his voice was low, deep and baritone. He reached into his coat pocket, grabbing the final gift he was hoping to present to her the day she left, but he felt this was it.

“Vain, ill-natured varlot,” she said lightly in a teasing tone and stilled when she felt him slip something on her left ring finger.

“What do you say in staying with me permanently?”

Bring her hand up to the light of the fire; she saw the pretty twinkle of the gem on top of the engagement ring he placed on her. “Is this one serious?” She asked swiftly.

“All my proposals are serious,” he declared in a laugh. “I’ve been ready to be your husband since we’ve met. I was just waiting for you.”

 She nodded, feeling pressure under her eyes but she didn’t want to cry, nevertheless the happiness mixed with the relief combined into a tear that ran down her cheek.

“Are you crying?” he asked.

“No,” Winter dabbed the blanket at her eye and looked up at him. “Are you?” 

“Of course not,” he lied, wiping his own tear away. “So?”

“Pitiful proposal but I suppose it will do.”

“Pitiful?” Qrow grinned, bringing her close to him and thinking back of all they been through, together and personally. All those little moments, modest but eventful, that led them here. There were regrets. Yes. But he wouldn’t change it because he was here with her. Burying his face into her hair, relieved and radiating contentment and bliss. “That was a damn good proposal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't headcanon Qrow ever having romantic feelings for Summer Rose. So...hey.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading this entire mess of my imagination. I hope you got some enjoyment or an idea of what writer you don't want to be. hahah...
> 
> @ Haley_HI Glad you liked that little scene! haha 
> 
> @ Jojrre Thank you for reading and commenting! I also like domestic fluff. hehe
> 
> @ Akira_0 Thank you! I always hope their interaction is sweet while also in-character. Which is hard when Winter only had three scenes in the show (and a few silly ones in Chibi haha).


End file.
